


Here Kitty Kitty (Shy!Reader x Neko!Levi)

by morgancatlovey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little OOC in some parts, And love, And now there's sex, But is sometimes perverted, But it is meant to be that way, Confined Together, Cute Reader, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Finished, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, LEMON boiii, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Lots of Lime-y places, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Out With A Bang, Reader is (mostly) innocent, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kitty!levi, prepare your ovaries, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgancatlovey/pseuds/morgancatlovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi accidentally drinks a potion that Hanji had been secretly working on. It ends up having a few unusual effects such as: cat ears, a tail, fits of random affection and anger, plus more. It doesn't help that the reader is forced to be his caretaker and stay locked in his room until the side effects wear off. What will become of the reader? Will her crush on the Captain blossom, or wither away as the three days they have together pass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potions

My family never expected me to ever want to join the scouting regiment, or even to want to go to training camp for three years, but I felt like I had to help. Right now, I am seriously regretting my helpful nature.

 

“Scrub harder. If you want to volunteer your services so bad, you should at least do a better job than that, brat.” Captain Levi half growls from behind me, which causes me to start wondering why he’s ordering me around without doing any work himself. I don’t say anything though. I agreed to help, fully understanding what the consequences of it would be.

 

I curtly nod to him and dig my fingernails into my rough, gritty washcloth, to both be able to scrub harder and to keep from looking even more scared than I already am. Levi can be about a hundred times scarier when there’s no one else around. Sadly, I only just realized that.

 

“You missed a spot over there.” He spits with a straight expression and his pointer finger out.

 

I automatically move the grubby cloth to where the end of his finger is pointing, but he seems to get even more annoyed by this.

 

“Not there, there! Do you need glasses, Cadet?”

 

“N-no sir.” I respond back, trying hard not to squeak.

 

He sighs when I move the cloth a few inches to the side, apparently still not meeting his demand. I feel the soft thumps of his shoes hitting the floor as he walks up from behind me. It sends an involuntary a shudder through my body and makes my shoulders bunch up in defense. It doesn’t help that he kneels down behind me and takes hold of my forearm.

 

I instinctively flinch and tense up, thinking that he would grab it roughly, but he only takes a gentle hold of it, almost gliding his fingertips down the skin of my arm until his palm meets it. I shudder again as I feel his warm breath hitting against the back of my neck and slightly shifting a few stray hairs in my loose ponytail.

 

“Here, move over here.” He mumbles calmly. It shocks me. I’ve never heard him speak like this to anyone since Petra passed away on the last expedition. It almost brings tears to my eyes just thinking about my dear friend again.

 

He coaxes my arm to move and places his other hand softly on my lower back. I relax only a little and let my eyes go back to normal size from their previously widened state. I almost sigh, but I hold it back.

 

“Right here, okay?” He softly mutters next to my ear. I hadn’t realized that he had shifted closer. Something wells up in my chest that I’ve felt before when he has caught my gaze before with soft eyes. Part of the reason I volunteered was to be a little closer to him.

I feel him stop for a second and shake his head before increasing his grip a bit on my arm and opening his mouth. “After you get this spot you’ll be done, got it brat?” His voice picks up its usual annoyed tone, and I clench my jaw in fear again. “And after that report to Hanji’s office, got it? Straight after.”

 

I nod again. He stops moving again, and I hear his breathing even stop for a brief second. All of the sudden his tightening hand leaves my arm and wraps tightly around my lower jaw. He holds it tightly, and I squeak, jerking back a bit and meeting his hard front.

 

“Look at me, (Y/n).”

 

My eyes widen to the size of saucers as he seductively whispers in my ear with a deep, smooth tone. And did he just say my name? He never ever does that to anybody. I try to squirm out of his grasp and look away from him, but he holds firm and growls, making me feel the rumble it makes against my back as he presses me into his chest further. I slowly turn towards his eyes that are only inches away from my right earlobe, trying not to shake.

 

‘Close enough to kiss… wait, what? No, no, no, stop thinking that this instant!’

 

His dark, steely grey eyes bore into mine. I can’t suppress my shiver anymore, and I swear I see the side of his lips curve up, but only about a half of a millimeter. I grimace. He doesn’t smile. At practically anybody. Either that was my imagination, or I’m in some really deep trouble.

 

“Now say you understand, (Y/n).”

 

“I…” I start, but my throat goes dry and I try to swerve my eyes around a bit. He bumps his forehead with mine, preventing me from looking anywhere but his eyes.

 

‘Lips so close… close enough to kiss... all it takes is one little movement forward...‘ My thoughts repeatedly bounce around my mind. I don’t stop them this time, but I’m nowhere near brave enough to do it.

 

“Say it…”

 

His breath softly caresses my lips and touches the very tip of my tongue. My breath hitches as I pick up the scent of him. It’s oddly comforting and makes me feel warm, like the soft glowing rays of sun on a bright spring morning. I breathe in deeply to try to engrave that smell into my mind before it goes away.

 

“I u-understand, Capt- t- tain Levi.” I barely even whisper onto his lips.

 

The expression in his eyes changes from terrifying to calm in a brief flash, then he’s back on his feet again. I realize how dry my throat is and cough a tiny bit. I keep my eyes open and staring at him, trying to watch what he’s going to do next. For all I know he could suddenly pounce on me and try to kill me. His eyes somehow comfort me from that thought though.

 

“Cadet, do I need to repeat myself? Get to cleaning the floor!” He snaps. It gives me the small push that I need to come out of my trance.

 

He exits through the door behind me, and I swear I can see him look back at me through the corner of my eye, but before I can really process it, he’s already halfway down the hall.

 

Whatever, I think to myself as I vigorously scrub some practically nonexistent speck of dirt from the floor. It’s not like that will ever happen again. I feel a small bit of sadness well up in my chest, though. I can’t figure out why.

 

Time Skip

 

I dust my pants off a little bit before reaching up to knock on the door lightly. Halfway through the third knock, the door is thrown open to reveal Hanji staring at me with an indescribably terrifying expression. I turn to bolt down the hallway and seek safety in the nearest room, but she catches my arm and harshly throws me into her office.

 

I land on the floor of her office with a loud thump that pushes all air out of my lungs. I struggle for breath, it doesn’t help that I’m already freaking out because of Hanji. I only calm down slightly when I hear soft, rushed footsteps making their way over to me from one of the corners of the room. I know it can’t be Hanji; she sounds like a dinosaur when she walks across the floor.

 

A hand gently cups my face, and in the next second those steely grey eyes are in front of mine again. “Breathe slowly,” He says in an urgent tone. He keeps his eyes trained on mine, wavering slightly as he tries to soothe me.

 

I try to take a few deep breaths, but I feel like a floundering fish, and the anxiety and fear come creeping back. He senses this and takes his other hand, putting it in mine, grasping it tightly as he had with my jaw earlier.

 

My ability to breath comes back gradually, and when I move my hand from his to get up, he backs up. I almost stop breathing again as I see two large, pointed, fluffy looking ears twitching on his head. He turns his gaze from me and over to the door and the ears turn back on himself as he scowls menacingly.

 

“What the fuck, Hanji? You could have killed her!”

 

“Not possible,” She calmly retorts while pushing up her glasses a bit. “You won’t die from getting a little bit of wind knocked out of you.”

 

“You fucking-”

 

“Levi.” I squeak as I keep watching his ears flatten themselves to almost blend in with his onyx hair. “What. Are. Those.” I point to them with a shaking finger.

 

Both of them stare at me as I gape at the ears with a terrified expression. One of the ears flicks up, but the other stays down in a questioning way as his eyebrows do the same. I take a shuddery breath as Hanji steps a foot or two closer.

 

Levi hisses. He actually hisses at her. Before I can think, his arms are protectively wrapped around me with his ears slightly brushing the side of my head as he shoves my face into his neck. I fumble for a grasp of the front of his shirt, and grab hold tightly as a soft, puffed up, black tail gently pets the tip of my nose before flicking back and forth erratically behind him.

 

“Look what you’ve done!” Levi growls in a low voice. I feel a powerful shiver run through me. Saying his words in such a way makes in a million times more terrifying than if he would have just yelled at her. And I can hear her falter by the way she takes a step back and her poorly concealed gasp.

 

“Levi, it’s your fault that you’re that way. I didn’t force you to drink that potion I was working on-”

 

“Not that you twit, you’re scaring her! She didn’t do anything!”

 

“Levi, where the hell is this coming fro-”

 

“Shut up, shitty glasses. You’re annoying voice is angering me even more.”

 

She looks like she was going to say something else but she sighs and closes her mouth. Levi’s ears brush against me again as they slowly rise to their original height again. He raises one of his hands that were wrapped around me to pet my hair. I unintentionally snuggle deeper into the crook of his neck, but I don’t think he notices because he doesn’t say anything.

 

“Levi, you know what the consequences of this will be? You have to stay confined! Who knows what that potion could cause? It was a love potion, that I do know.”

 

At this, I tense up a bit. When I say a bit, I mean I go completely stiff in his arms. His ears and tail droop a little bit as I do this, but I really don’t pay any attention to them; I have too many thoughts flashing through my mind.

 

‘Why is he touching me? He doesn’t touch anyone. It isn’t sanitary in his book, so why is he touching me? Oh god, what is happening…?’

 

I regain a little control over my body but get to only move back a couple of inches before I lose it again. He catches my eyes with a curious expression, and then flicks his eyes around some like I remember doing before. Only this time, as he flicks his eyes around, they shrink down to look like small slits. His ears fold back halfway as it looks like he bites his cheek.

 

“Levi, you know you will need a babysitter…” Hanji adds. It makes Levi cringe and scowl at her. “Why not let it be her? She seems to be the only person you wouldn’t tear to shreds…”

 

His scowl falters as he considers this. Something is definitely wrong. He never listens to Hanji’s advice unless it has something to do with killing titans- if even then. I shake my head and start to get up. In a lightning fast movement, he has his hand grasping my wrist. I can’t even blink before he is dragging me out of the room and into the hallway, past Hanji.

 

As I struggle to keep up with him, I hear Hanji yell out of her room. “It wears off in about two full days and nights. Both of you stay locked up until then!  You wouldn’t want to made fun of, would you Levi? I’ll bring you your meals!”

 

He scoffs but keeps trudging on with me trailing behind him. I realize that we are heading towards Erwin’s room, but as we reach his hallway, we take a sharp right and come into a new hallway. I haven’t been here yet, and don’t recognize the place, but it is still fancier than the bedroom hallways and other places.

 

I almost run into him as he stops abruptly and turns to his left. There is a door there that I hadn’t seen before, but there is a nameplate beside it. I squint to look at it because it’s such small writing and gasp as I see Levi’s name on it.

 

“W-we’re going into your office?”

 

“Yeah, your room will have other people in it with you.” He grumbles as he turns a key in the door and then twists and pushes it open.

 

There are several stuffed bookcases lining the far wall, and in the center of the room is a large mahogany desk facing us that looks very shiny and spotless. A single window is behind it where the bookcases stop, and it gives a serene and breathtaking view of the hills and forest surrounding the place. I can even see hints of sunshine gleaming through the window. I guess I’ve never looked out of a window that was on the top floor before, but who was I to know what I was missing? All the rest of us can see from our windows are the dense line of trees and possibly the sparring field.

 

“Welcome.”

 

He startles me as he steps up next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I go stiff again as I hear shut and lock the door behind us.

 

‘Oh god, what have I just been roped into?’


	2. New "Arrangements"

“Here, come into the bedroom, I’ll show you where everything is.” Levi sighs dejectedly. I think he feels beaten because he knows that Hanji is right. If he were to be seen with cute little cat ears and a tail, he would be the laughing stock of the scout regiment for ages. Not to mention his reputation would probably be pretty much destroyed.

 

After thinking about his tone of voice, it seems like my mind wants to make a point of the particular sentence that he said; replaying it in my mind a couple more times. I pull a confused face, as I think about it. Wait, did he say “... bedroom… show you everything…”? Oh no, oh no, oh no no no…

 

“What are you waiting for? I need to clean the sheets. They haven’t been switched since last night. They’re probably filthy.” He starts to mutter half to himself.

 

“A-a-actually, I th-think I’ll just stay out h-here.” I force the words out of my mouth and try to keep my stutter in control, as well as my wavering tone. He stops his musings and turns his head to look at me head on. I take a step back out of habit and raise my hands up in surrender.

 

“Cadet, get your ass in there before I drag you in there myself.”

 

I squeeze my lips together until they turn into a very thin line on my face then clasp my hands in front of my hips tightly. My thumbs twitch against each other in nervousness as I start to feel a heated blush start to dust my face and ears. He waits a few more seconds in annoyance, giving me his signature half-lidded glare, before all the sudden his eyes widen about the smallest bit and he opens his mouth a little in an unspoken statement. He then corrects the change in his expression with a shake of his head.

 

“Fine, do whatever you want, kid.” He turns and throws a hand up in the air in a flippant way. Even though his actions would seem rude and uncaring to anybody else, I hear his tone of voice become brighter than it would if he were truly angry. It brings a small smile to my face.

 

I watch his tail lightly swish behind him as he walks into a connected room to our left. Smiling a little brighter now, I turn towards the back wall and walk up to one of the bookshelves, scanning through the books. The spine of a reddish brown book with beautiful designs accenting the colors catches my attention almost instantly. I pull it out to take a look at it for a second.

 

A piercing scream tears itself from my throat as I drop the book and cause it to flip open. I stumble back with a hand over my mouth in shock. I’m staring at a copy of the Kamasutra, the most world renowned sex book.

 

I panic as I hear Levi start sprinting back into the room, and snatch up the Kamasutra to hide it behind my back. I then try to calm my expression to play off my scream on something else. He rushes through the opening of the doorway and looks around in… fear? His tail is straight up and really puffy while his ears are flattened completely. I almost drop the book again when I see that he had taken most of his gear off and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, revealing extremely defined muscles on his chest and abdomen. The tight white jeans don’t leave much to the imagination either.

 

He gives me a look as I stand rigid facing him, hoping he doesn’t notice the book behind my back. Starting to walk towards me, his expression becomes even more confused as he notices my paralyzed and alarmed state. He tries to follow my gaze and looks behind him as I stare at his expression.

 

“What are you screaming at, brat?” He grumbles.

 

“N-n-n-nothing. Nope, n-nothing at all.” I purse my lips again and bite lightly at the skin of my cheek.

 

“What’s behind your back, Cadet?”

 

I don’t usually cuss, but at the moment, I had a sudden realization: I was fucked. I pull a face on accident, which causes his eyes to soften a bit to only a playfully questioning glare. I pry my eyes away from his to stare at my feet, taking the tip of my boot and running along the sole of my other heel.

 

“What is behind your back, (Y/n)?”

 

My eyes snap up to meet his again, just in time to see his devilish look as he lunges forward suddenly. I jump back in the nick of time, only to come upon a hard surface pressing into my lower back. I look behind me to see that I have reached the edge of the desk, but that was a big mistake. In seconds, Levi pounces at me again, like a cat playing with a mouse. How fitting.

 

I hop up on the desk to try and swing around to the other side, but he traps my legs with his body between them and a semi hard grip on my thigh. I’m almost as tall as him sitting on this higher surface, so my face is directly in line with his. He stares into my eyes again, and leans in towards me a bit more, a strand of his hair falling forward and brushing against the side of my face. I don’t move back, surprisingly. I’m stuck in place, but I still bite at the edge of my lip nervously.

 

“For the last time, what is behind your back, (Y/n)? Will I have to punish you for being disobedient to your Captain’s orders?” He purposely accents the word “punish” with a seductive grin.

 

I gasp and my eyes go wide. Levi takes this opportunity to quickly reach behind me and snatch the book out of my hands. I let out a cry of protest and throw my hand out to try and get it back, but it’s in vain, he simply holds the book up so it’s out of my reach.

 

He looks up at the book and then back at me, and then up at the book again. I see a small, almost invisible blush blot at the rims of his ears. I hadn’t realized I had my thumb had still been stuck in the page that the book had landed on out of habit.

 

I shove aside all my embarrassment for just a second to look over the edge of the book at the page it landed on. I almost die of a nosebleed as I look at the page. It is almost the exact same position we are in right now.

 

He seems to be lost for words as well, as he just keeps staring at the page, unblinking. I don’t think he notices, but his tail wraps tightly around my calf and tickles my skin. I have to clench my fists to keep from doing something I would probably regret. He lowers the book to chest level with an indescribable look.

 

“Where… did you find this?” He asks me in a soft, but squeaky voice. He looks at me again with slits as his pupils. I see him open his mouth to say something else, and notice that his top two canine teeth are sharper and longer than average. He looks kind of like a vampire or something. That doesn’t calm me down, he could suck my blood for all I know!

 

“I-in the bookcase.”

 

He looks like he does a double take and stares confusedly down at the book again. I take the chance to flick my eyes down to his muscles. He whispers something to himself that I can barely hear even with us being so close to each other. Again. For the second time today. It sounds like he says something along the lines of, “I didn’t put that there…”

 

He shakes his head and pulls his neutral calm expression. He lightly holds the book in his hand and backs up a bit. I feel myself move with him, and hop off of the desk to be the same distance to him again.

 

“I’ll put it in my nightstand, so nobody can find it.” He mutters to himself before dropping the book to his side and looking at me.

 

I keep giving him a somewhat embarrassed, somewhat doubtful expression. He stares into my expression for a few more seconds longer before sighing annoyedly and rolling his eyes. He starts walking back towards the bedroom, nonchalantly waving a hand for me to follow.

 

It takes me a few seconds to break my embarrassment induced paralysis and trail after him, realizing that I will have to enter there at some point if I don’t want to kill my back sleeping on the floor.

 

Silently walking behind him, I keep my eyes trained on the fluffy black tail swishing calmly to and fro behind him. It sticks out of his pants in such a way that he had to pull his waistband down so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. It reveals the top edge of a previous tan line that he must have gotten from working outside without a shirt on or something. The skin is semi-tan, just tan enough to look extremely sexy without being too overly dramatic.

 

He stops in front of me abruptly like he usually does, and I stop quick enough this time so I don’t run into his back, but his tail brushes at the tops of my thighs.

 

“These are some older shirts that might be a little more your size. I have some uniform pants that are a little small for me now, but we have to wash them first, because they have dust on them.”

 

“But how are we going to wash them if we can’t leave to go down to the laundry room?”

 

He holds up a finger and walks to our right a few more steps, then opens a door. I peek inside from where I stand, and see a small washboard and some soap as well as a porcelain white bathtub, toilet, and sink. I unintentionally gasp. It’s one of the nicest bathrooms I have ever seen in my entire life.

 

“I have my own washroom because I don’t trust you filthy brats to wash my clothes in the correct way. Or clean the correct way. This is the only time I will ever let you use it. Now please get out of those clothes, you look filthy after cleaning the floor.”

 

I glance down at my regular survey corps uniform and see a couple of specks of dirt that had stained them. He flicks his tail impatiently and his ears twitch as he glares at me when I don’t move exactly when he says.

 

“Ah, s-sorry sir.”

 

He stops smacking the air with the tip of his tail and sighs, his eyes training on a spot beside me. I tilt my head questioningly and relax my shoulders a bit, but he looks back up and meets my eyes head on with the expression again.

 

“You can call me Levi while we’re stuck in here together. You will still do as I say, though. Got it (Y/n)?”

 

I avert my eyes and nod my head a couple of times, but my eyes widen as his expression darkens in the corner of my eye. Oh crap he wanted me to meet his gaze when I acknowledge him, didn’t he? A few flashbacks of what happened earlier in the day glue themselves to my eyelids, and I take a step back in caution.

 

He takes a step forward only a fraction of an inch, expression growing darker by the second. I look to my left and right for escape, and see the book I had dropped earlier still in his hand. He takes another step, and I push my fear away, lunging forward and ripping it back out of his grasp. He somewhat anticipated my move and turned around to face me when I stopped moving past him, but I am too quick, and swing the book towards his head.

 

He jumps back just in time to miss a hard blow from the book in my hands and lands on all fours close to the ground. One leg sticks out to keep his balance, and his two hands keep him righted up on the floor.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but I let the book drop from my hands and smack loudly on the floor, then quickly run into his bathroom and slam the door closed behind me. I see that there is a lock on the door, and quickly twist it as I hear him get back up from the floor.

 

“(Y/n), what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growls through the door.

 

I keep my mouth closed, because I really don’t know. Something just told me to run at that moment. It was probably the dangerous look on his face that just screamed, “Oh you’re going to pay for that.”

 

I push my back against the door and let myself slump down into a heap on the bathroom tile. It is white like the rest of the things in the room, but it looks even shinier and smoother that everything else. I run the tip of my finger along one of the lines in the tile and try to calm my breathing.

 

I feel three large knocks bang the door against my back. Whatever calm that I have regained in the past few seconds of my life completely disappears and is replaced with extreme terror again. I push myself away from the door and stumble over my feet a couple of times as I try to get to the safety of the opposite wall.

 

“Cadet, if you don’t come out this instant, I will hit you over the head with this book.” He growls in a voice that is just barely a whisper. It sounds feral and dangerous, like any second he will kick open the door and...

 

For some reason, my mind tells me that I wouldn’t mind being taught a lesson by Levi with the help of said book. My thoughts jump back to the page that it fell open to, making me furiously shake my head to try and stop those thoughts before they continue, but it isn’t of any use, I’m already fantasizing about him standing between my legs as I sit up on his desk again.

 

“CADET GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!” He finally breaks and yells through the door. I yelp and quickly shove myself away from the far end of the wall. Every part of my being is screaming to just stay in the bathroom and never come out again, but I know that sooner or later he will break it down, and I will be in deeper shit than I am now.

 

My hand trembles as I reach forward to grasp the small lock on the door like it is covered in thorns and then look away. I can’t watch as I twist the little knob sideways and unlock it. It isn’t even enough for me to just look away, so I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as humanly possible and grope for the handle of the door. I don’t hesitate in twisting and pulling the door so it swings past me and is released from its previous job of protecting me.

 

I wait, then wait a little more, until about a minute goes by, and there still isn’t a book slamming into the side of my head. I pry one eye open and try to see what is going on by trying to make out the little blurry shapes through my vision.

 

I open my eyes just a little more to see what is going on, and almost fall to the floor at what I see. Inches from my face is an open page of the Kamasutra with the male sitting on a chair and the female… well you know.

 

My mouth opens in a silent scream as I stumble back and trip over my feet, falling hard against the floor with a large yelp. I couldn’t really see past the book, but now I can see clearly that Levi has slumped down lazily into a chair with his legs crossed and his shirt still unbuttoned and framing the defined muscles that I saw earlier. His ears are half tilted back and his tail mischievously sways in the air beside him as the smirk on his face makes me want to crawl away and hide.

 

I flick my eyes back up to the book then to Levi in his wooden chair with his large Cheshire grin several times before I start backing up. The blush on my face gets hotter and brighter by the second as his grin grows wider.

 

“Come here, Cadet.”

 

That’s all he says. My heart jumps into my throat and almost strangles me as I choke for a reply, wishing so hard to just crawl back into that bathroom and hide forever. When I don’t stop moving away from him and refuse to give him my reply, he growls loudly, letting it reverberate around the small walls in the room and hit me at every angle.

 

I shudder and stop moving away from him. The look on his face is just asking for me to test him further and see what happens, but I really don’t want to find out. At least I’m somewhat in control of what is going to happen to me right now.

 

I shakily place my hands on either side of me and push my legs under me to get up. I stand awkwardly- like a newborn colt, and catch Levi’s fierce glare in small flicks of my eyes up to his. I take a couple of steps forward as he lowers the book and uncrosses his legs. My eyes are almost level with his. I stop a good few feet away from him, but he lifts his hand and curves his finger, beckoning me to come closer. I move a little bit to where I am almost as close to him as we were before back on the desk.

 

He raises his hand that was moving for me to come closer, and takes hold of my hand. I go stiff for a few seconds, but when he runs his thumb against my knuckles, I bring my eyes back to look at him.

 

“Alright, I think that’s enough teasing for today. You can take the bed when it’s time to fall asleep. I will be alright on the floor.”

 

“No, no you take the bed.” The words tumble out of my mouth before I can really think about them.

 

“I’m not having you sleep on the floor. Are you proposing that I sleep with you?”

 

I clamp my mouth shut and roll my bottom lip between my teeth as I think on the subject. I really don’t want him to sleep on the floor, but in order for him not to sleep on the floor, he has to sleep with me… I furrow my eyebrows in frustration and bite on my lip a little too hard, causing it to draw blood.

 

Levi gets up suddenly and places his hands on my shoulders. I jerk my eyes up to him, wide with shock as he leans forward and closes his eyes. I stay paralyzed in place as I feel him slide his tongue along my bottom lip. It’s rough, warm, and only a tad bit wet, which surprises me in itself, but it feels nice and comforting along the cut that I made.

 

He pulls back and opens his eyes again, then leans forward and rubs his cheek against mine. I stay stock still in case he suddenly decides to punch me in the face or something just because it is so out of character for him. He rubs again, and this time I notice the gentle flick of his ear folding and also rubbing against my hair.

 

He pulls back just as fast as he moved forward and sidesteps me. I turn to watch him enter the bathroom and glance back at me only to mutter something about cleaning himself up.

 

I breathe in a shaky and large breath, before letting myself fall back into the chair he was previously sitting in. I tilt my head back and stare at the ceiling incredulously with only thought in my mind; what in the ever-loving fuck was that?


	3. Filthy Brats

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for waiting on me to update! I had a few bumps in the road with high school, but I'll be on summer break after tomorrow, so I should update a lot more meow! ;P

 

My mind goes into autopilot for the next few minutes and I don't remember what I had been thinking about at all. The only thing that wakes me from my trance and gets me to realize the stiff ache right beneath my chin and the grainy looking, white painted ceiling is a brush of something soft against the tip of my cheekbone. I hum and bring my right hand up to see what was resting on my cheek, letting my fingertips brush against the fluffy thing tickling my skin. I jerk my head up as I hear a soft chuckle and immediately meet a few drops of cool water splashing onto my face.

Levi is a few inches away from me with a very poorly concealed smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hair is dripping wet and he flicks his right ear forward, throwing another water droplet onto my face.

"Hey!" I pout and give him my best glare. I already know it doesn't do much from experience, but it doesn't help that he actually smiles when I do it. He doesn't smile at anybody, anywhere, at any time, or anyhow. I am definitely in trouble.

I scoot my chair back with a very loud screech that makes me wince slightly. Levi isn't fazed at all, or at least doesn't show it, and just takes another step forward. I clench my jaw and move back some more, knowing full well that if I go any farther, all I will hit is the corner of the bed.

Taking our distance an advantage, I swing myself around the chair and stand behind it to somewhat shield myself. He laughs and doesn't take one step this time, but keeps walking until he reaches almost an arm's distance away from the front of the wooden chair. He brings his foot up and slams it down on the seat, leaning his elbow on his knee and staring into my eyes with an unreadable expression.

I jump as I hear a loud crack of one of the legs on the chair splintering, which pulls a small smirk onto his face. His tail viciously smacks against the air behind him and the muscles in his shoulders bunch up a bit. I can feel the pressure in the air thicken and flick my eyes around the room to try and look for some type of escape or weapon- anything. My hands start to shake, and I feel the almost inaudible tapping of my fingernails against the wood below my fingers.

Levi opens his mouth and bares the two elongated canines that I had spotted earlier. He growls softly and keeps the smirk on his face. I furrow my brows in frustration and give him a real glare- well, as much of one I can give without looking absolutely terrified, anyway. He falters a bit in his eyes and closes his mouth, then lets his shoulders relax. Shaking his head a few times, he presses one of his hands to his forehead and sighs.

I use this distraction to clamber over the bedspread as fast as possible and use the bed as a second barrier. I mean, what am I supposed to do? All I can really do is put distance between us- any other option would probably end with me dying.

He lifts his hand from his forehead, and looks at me straight in the eyes with a neutral expression. Seconds of staring silently into each other's my eyes pass, then his tail drops between his legs, and he takes his gaze away then crosses his arms with a "humph". His eyes look slightly troubled, and it in turn puts me on edge even the tiniest bit more.

"Sorry." That's all he mutters. And then he walks forward and sits down on the bed. As my heart rate starts to settle, it stops for a brief second as I catch a glimpse of his left hipbone. It is really easy to see, now that he's only... wearing... a towel...

I almost collapse right then and there. It's too much. That pulling feeling of wanting to crawl into a corner and just stay there alone for a while comes back into my consciousness like an old friend. I even start to take a step towards the far end of the room, where a small writing desk obscures almost every part of the corner.

"(Y/n), sit down."

A strangled noise claws its way out of my mouth as I stand stock still, half turned toward the corner I really just want to hide in for a little bit. Levi turns to me, his hair swishing a little bit as he moves and causes the strands to throw a few remaining water droplets down onto his shoulders. I watch as they slide down his shoulders, then all the way down his spine and around the corner of his tail until it disappears behind the white towel loosely hugging his waist.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down." His tone still sounds calm. He's full of surprises today. Usually he would be making me practically deaf screaming in my ear for not complying with his orders quick enough. I push that to the back of my mind and gently set myself down on the very edge of the bed; the farthest place I can be on the bed from him.

I feel slightly conflicted. Half of me wants to scoot closer while the other keeps telling me to go back to that corner. I ignore the shy side of me this time and scoot towards Levi. Even though I am still a good bit farther away from him, at least he notices the few inches of movement towards him that make the immaculately made bedspread crinkle up a bit.

If it bothers him that I messed up the bedspread, he definitely doesn’t show it. He moves his left hand from the bed and runs it through his hair; still sleek and lustrous from water. It pulls his bangs away from his eyes and allows me to clearly see the point of light from the gas lamp on his right side. His forward gaze shifts quick as lightning over to mine, and I almost sigh out loud as his lowered eyes rouse a few butterflies in my chest.

“So what have you decided regarding the sleeping arrangements?” He asks me with his standard, sharp and clear way of speaking.

“You were letting me decide?”

He turns to me with a dangerous speck of annoyance in his eyes that makes me squeak and turn my head to face the crinkled edge of the bedspread peeking out from under my folded legs. I reach down and play with the soft material with the tips of my fingernails in nervousness.

I almost jump off of the bedspread as I feel his left hand gently slide into my palm and grip the fleshy arches between my fingers with a gentle, but firm hold. My eyes snap up to meet him in fear that I might’ve said something wrong and he is mad at me. His eyes are closed when I look up at him, but he opens them seconds after, and reveals to me the small slits of black stretching vertically across his blueish gray iris.

“(Y/n)… where do you want me to sleep? On the floor,” He lets go of the towel and points to the floor, which almost stops my heart as a small part of it falls away and reveals the full left side of his body, “…or in the bed with you?”

Somewhere in between “on the floor” and “or in bed with you” my eyes wandered to the little ripple in the cloth of the towel that shows that V of his hips dangerously close to meeting at the vertex. I can’t help but think what I would see behind that cloth. Ladies aren’t taught much more about their bodies except for what we have to do when we come to a certain part of the month. Men are taught all of that… “stuff”. Something about me really wishes that they I was a little more informed before being locked in a room with one that I specifically harbor feelings for.

I feel him gently squeeze my hand, and my eyes snap up to his slitted ones again. He cocks his head to the side a few degrees and lets his ears fold back slightly, looking up at me with semi–lowered eyes that make me want to squeal at the cute expression. Wait… “cute” expression? Levi isn’t supposed to look “cute”…

“I-I don’t want you to sleep o-on the floor…”

“So you want me to sleep with you?”

“Ye-es?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

He the corner of his lips turn up a little bit, and he squeezes my hand one more time before pulling it away.

“Now please go take a bath and clean yourself up, you filthy brat.” His voice takes a drastic turn from sweet and comforting to commanding again, and that is more than enough to send me practically flying into the bathroom.

As I enter and hear the low heels of my uniform boots click on the tile, I turn back to look through the door and back at him. He just stares after me, and I let my mouth open a tiny bit, then close it with uncertainty, then open it again.

“Please, don’t peek.” I mumble just loud enough for him to hear me, but shift my eyes to my right and then flick them down to the floor trying to find something to stare at besides him.

He smiles for a brief second, and I almost don’t catch it, but it was there. “You don’t have to worry.” He reassures me.

I pick my gaze up from the floor and stare at him with a small smile for a second before gasping as I see him move to get up. My hand is shutting the door fast, but not fast enough for me to miss the very, ahem, large thing that had been previously hidden behind the towel.

The loud slam of the door reaches my ears, but I don’t really notice it as I start backing up. When I hit the wall on the other side of the room, I shut my eyes and shake my head to try and get the image to leave my head, but it is stuck to my eyelids.

I take a deep breath and then cover my lips and stare in front of me at nothing in particular. I hear him say a couple of apologies through the door, but they only reach the outer rim of my ears.

I shake my head vigorously left and right a few times before finally getting most of the image to go away. A little bit of me wants to keep remembering it, just out of curiosity. I remember one of my friends telling me back when I was around the age of fifteen that whatever it is has to fit inside you. That thing doesn’t look like it would fit into both of my hands… much less in me.

I shake my head even harder. My face burns a fierce red and I unconsciously bite my lip again, but quickly retract my teeth because of the fresh cut I made earlier. I settle for pressing my lips flush against each other and clenching my fists tightly to my sides. After about a minute of this, a small knock at the door makes me yelp.

“(Y/n), I have some fresh clothes for you. When you are undressed, just fold your dirty clothes and put them next to the wash bin. I will clean them after you come out.”

“Y-you d-don’t have to c-clean them, sir. I can do it m-myself…”

“(Y/n)…” He growls through the door. I can almost see his tail violently swishing in the air behind him.

I bite the inside of my cheek and after a few seconds I mutter a small “okay” before ripping my feet from their rooted place on the floor and walking over to the door to open it again. I grasp the knob and turn it cautiously, then crack open the door to look up and meet the gaze of Levi. His cold stare makes me shudder and I try really hard not to look down and risk seeing that thing again.

I reach my hand through the door and hold it out to him, which he sets the clothes into, and then I promptly shut the door. I hear him start to say something mid shut, but his voice cracks as the door shuts loudly and cuts him off. I do hear him sigh and imagine him shaking his head at me.

I notice the small creaks coming from the floor outside of the room as he starts to walk back towards the other door. He must be going to work or something. I feel like kicking myself for thinking he would just wait outside for me. I mean, he is the one of the Captains of the Scout regiment.

I undo the straps of my uniform and pop the button on the standard white skinny jeans I wear just about every day. The straps loosen up and hang limply up over my shoulders before I unclip the hooks in front. They slip off of my shoulders and fall down to hit the backs of my heels, and I don’t bother unclasping them from my jeans in the back, instead I just pull them off of my legs and let them pool around my ankles.

Stepping out of the little mountain of fabric, I keep my shirt and undergarments on as I walk over to the large, porcelain bathtub. I fiddle with the tap a bit and figure out which one is hot or cold because usually we don’t get to use many bathtubs. We carry water in buckets and put it into a large metal tub then use it to wash ourselves a couple times a week. It’s not like water is unlimited inside the walls. We just use the wells and warm the water inside metal containers and leave them out in the sun for a while before using it.

I turn the tap off as the water starts to reach about half way up inside the tub and then use my right hand to pop the buttons on my shirt. I move my other hand down and slide it behind the white cloth of the shirt and under the waistband of my underwear. I pull down a little bit and let them slide down my legs. The blush on my face worsens terribly when I realize the type of underwear I had been wearing. It’s the pair Ymir got for me on my birthday about a year ago. She said that there was some buy one get one free deal at the store she went to and she got Clarissa a different pair. That definitely brought an unhealthy amount of red to my face at the time that added onto the blush I already had from the lacy black flowered pattern that had been stitched all the way around the waistline and dipped down a little in the back.

Even with all of the lace, I still consider them to be the most comfortable pair of underwear out of my standard set of itchy cotton pairs, but if anyone saw these, they would probably think I was some kind of harlot. Again though, half of me is really glad I wore them today, but I really don’t understand why.

I get all of the buttons undone on my shirt and let it slip off of me to join the other clothes on the floor. I glance at them and shiver at the loss of warmth, then quickly decide that they can wait to be folded. I put the tip of my big toe into the still water to see how warm it is, and then step all the way in when I feel just how nice and hot it is, not even caring about how it makes my skin tingle at the temperature.

I lower myself farther into the tub until I’m laying down completely, and then let my head go under for a second to get my hair wet. As I come back up from under the water, I hear the floor creaking as Levi walks back into the bedroom, but hear the squeal of the bedsprings as he sits down on the bed.

Running my fingers through my hair to comb it out a bit, I notice a little bar of soap laying on a shelf behind the bathtub. I pick it up and start running it over me, still listening to whatever Levi is doing in the other room. I start to hear small scratching sounds of a quill against paper. He must be doing some paperwork for the Corps. I think to myself as I tune out the small twinkle sounds of the water moving as I run the soap all over myself and focus on him.

After listening for a few minutes without any changes in his movement or creaks of him walking along the floor, I let myself slide down to where the water laps softly at the tip of my chin. I start to get sleepy, and turn my head to look out of a small window that is placed just above the rim of the tub.

A few birds are flying up from the trees as a group of three cadets walk along the tree line. I recognize them to be Eren, Armin, and Mikasa- a few of the newer recruits that came here along with Ymir and Clarissa. I watch as Eden starts ranting about something and Arming nods his head at his statement while Mikasa stares wistfully at the startled birds as the fly up towards the roof of the stables before they disappear.

Because I’m distracted by the small group, I don’t notice the small click of the door as it opens. When I hear someone clear their throat though, my head whips around to see Levi peeking his head through the door at me. My eyes widen and I flush a dark crimson, but my words are stuck in my throat. I just stare at him as he blinks once, and then pushes himself through the door completely. Only then my voice seems to cut in.

“L-Levi?” I gasp. He turns to face me head on with a nonchalant expression before flicking his tail once and then walking straight over to me in nothing except a pair of extremely tight white jeans.  


	4. Mood Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've decided to make myself an update schedule which will be Wednesday because I generally write about 4,000 words in each chapter or so. Sorry I wasn't updating, I went camping again and was bombarded with housework n'stuff. Got two new chapters to post today to make up for it!

I try to say something else, but my word are cut off as he stands over me, his shadow cast halfway over me from the afternoon sun streaming through the small window. I flounder for something to say or do, but really, there’s not much I can do. I keep staring up at him. Only when I squint to look into his eyes a little more do I notice the slit has shrunk to an almost nonexistent line and his bluish grey eyes have turned more into a metallic green color flecked with tiny spots of gold. He just stands there, staring at nothing else but my face, but really there’s nothing else to stare at because of the soapy water concealing most of everything. I silently thank whoever put that bar of soap there (which was probably Levi, but whatever).

 

All of the sudden, he squats down to the floor right next to the bathtub and then crosses his legs under him without taking his eyes off of me. He then turns his head and pushes it into the palm of my hand that had been simply laying over the edge of the tub. When he pulls away for a second and I don’t make any move in my hand to follow him, a tiny, pleading sound comes out of his mouth. It sounds like a little mewing noise. I stare in shock at him with my mouth wide open and my face beet red.

 

He pushes pleadingly into my hand again, this time making sure to let the edge of his ear brush softly against my fingertips.

 

“L-Levi?” I ask again. He doesn’t make a sound, but instead pushes harder into the palm of my hand. I sigh and stare at him for a second before moving my hand to gently scratch behind one of his large pointed ears. A sigh comes from his mouth, followed by a light rumbling noise that vibrates under the tips of my fingers.

 

I keep petting his head, enjoying the soft sleek feel of his hair under my hand. I lightly rub up the back side of his ears and knead little circles into the fluffy area. The rumbling sound gets a little louder, and he hums lowly as he leans fully into my hand. I smile at him, and watch silently as he purrs under my touch.

 

He opens his eyes, and I think to myself that I don’t remember noticing when he shut them. He brings his hand up and grabs a hold of my wrist with a firm and strong grip. I stop and look at him with a slightly scared expression and search his eyes for some kind of anger, but I can’t find barely any emotion in them.

 

All of the sudden, he is back on his feet looming over me again. My eyes don’t follow him up, and instead glue themselves to the way his jeans cling to the slight dips of his hipbones. Distracted, I don’t notice his other hand dipping into the bathwater until it finds a resting place behind both of my knees.

 

In a quick motion, I’m being pulled out of the water and up into his arms. His eyes don’t move from mine as I’m forced to break my gaze with his sinful hips and retrain my eyes onto his. I don’t dare wiggle in his arms for fear of falling flat on the floor. I give him a terrified look as he moves his arm in a swift motion from my wrist to a comfortable position behind my back.

 

I instinctively bring my arms to wrap tightly around the back of his neck as he turns and starts to walk out of the room.

 

“W-what are you d-doing?!” I squeak as he lightly kicks the door out of the way. I feel little drops of water sliding down the small of my back and also along my legs before dripping down from the tips of my toes.

 

I gasp as I realize that Levi is walking me over to the bed and feel my muscles tense up. I start to say something, but I can already feel my back making contact with the sheets. He sets me down gently, and I’m already scrambling to cover myself up. Both of my hands reach up to cover my breasts while I press my legs together as tight as I can. He stays with me and places his left knee up on the bed while swinging the other leg over my body before sitting down on my hips.

 

I stare up at Levi- who still seems so calm- with and incredulous expression. He takes his hands away from me and rests back on my hips for a second before slamming his hands down on either side of my shoulders. I whimper and stare up at him terrified of what he is going to do next. I can’t understand why he is acting so weird and not responding to me. This is unlike him to do anything like this, so I’m nervous as to why he is acting this way.

 

Levi leans down so close to me that our lips almost touch, before resting his forehead against mine. I feel his warm breath repetitively whisking over my lips.

 

“(Y/n)…” He moans onto my trembling lips before he closes his eyes and lightly pushes his lips onto mine. I close my own eyes, but feel my face burn white hot with embarrassment. I feel his right hand move from its position next to my shoulder up to rest at the crook of my neck. I feel his lips start coaxing a warm, comforting feeling that seems to start at the bottom the bottom of my belly, right where he is sitting. His body already feels hot against mine, but where the middle seam of his pants is seems to be a great deal warmer.

 

I gently push back at him with my lips, and after a few little movements of his lips gently massaging against mine, he pulls away. We open our eyes again, and I still feel a wanting feeling for him to be back against me.

 

He closes his eyes and shakes his head a couple of times and then opens them again. I notice immediately that the once extremely small slits in his irises have grown back to a normal, dilated, human-like state. I stare up at him still with nervousness as I feel the warmth in my lower half start to grow in temperature as well as the area of Levi’s pants as he looks down at me with an unreadable expression.

 

His eyes widen and he looks down at himself, removing his right hand from my neck and pressing it against the side of his head. His eyes flick down and linger at the spot where I have been resting my hands before moving his eyes to look up at me again with an apologetic and worried look.

 

“I-I’m so sorry… I don’t… when did…?” He looks at me with a troubled expression and then moves his hand from the side of his head to cover his eyes quickly. He draws in a sharp breath and uses his other hand to push himself off of my stomach and down next to me on the bed. I keep staring up at the ceiling, trying to find something to say, but I can’t find anything.

 

“Please go get dressed…” I hear him say behind his hand beside me, and for some reason, what he says brings a pang of sadness to my chest. A tiny sob escapes through my lips as I push myself up. His breath hitches and I see his ears flatten themselves against his head. It looks like he tries to move his hand to catch mine, but he ends up clenching the fabric of the bed with an iron grip.

 

I stare at him for about a second more, but really it feels like months. I push myself up from the bedspread and walk back into the bathroom. I pull a white button up shirt from the pile of clothes he gave me and pull it up over my arms in silence. There are a pair of black dress pants in the pile, but I leave them there and put on my lacy underwear again. I got dressed later on in the day, so they should be fairly clean. I button a few of the middlemost buttons on the shirt and leave the rest undone, then look into small mirror that had been left on the sink.

 

I take one last glance at the pants before picking them up and putting them over next to the pile of clothes I left on the floor. I fold them in record time and promptly turn on my heels and walk back out of the room. Levi is still laying on the bed with his hand over his eyes and a pained looking expression on his face.

 

For some reason, I feel slightly angry and upset towards him for what he told me. Does he just not want me? Is that it? I think to myself. My confusion towards the sudden change in his person makes me a little angrier when I think about it a little more. Well it’s obviously not that he doesn’t want me, he made that clear when he pinned me to the freaking bed!

 

I look down towards my feet as I start to walk towards the office, and find my eyes to be trained on the Kamasutra I picked up earlier. I furrow my eyebrows and swiftly kick the book away from me a bit. I makes a soft thudding noise that makes me feel less than satisfied, but it’s not like I can just start breaking things around the room, so I just submit to the shier side of me and walk through the door way to be alone for a little bit.

 

 

I walk into the room and make my way straight over to the chair behind the desk. I slump down into it and pout at the cracks of wood in the desk in front of me. I lean forward and rest my arms on the table then lay my head into the crook of my left elbow, watching the doorway I just came through for a minute, before sighing and turning my head in my arms so I can see through the window behind the desk out from the corner of my eye.

 

The sun isn’t too much farther down in the sky, but it looks like its rays are just touching the tops of the trees with their golden fingertips. I sigh at the pretty sight and watch a couple of the birds flit around in the sky. In no time, I feel sleep pulling at the corners of my eyelids, and let myself drift off to the muted sound of the birds twittering outside and the soft warm rays of sun on my back.


	5. Pillow Talk

Feather light brushes of warm air against my eyelashes wake me from my rest. I find it odd, since I usually am a very heavy sleeper, and it takes a lot of noise or movement to wake me up. On times like these, I might open my eyes and investigate what might have roused me, but this time I feel way too comfortable and warm to want to move. The soft puffs of air move over my eyelashes again, and I turn my head and move forward a bit to avoid it.

 

After moving a couple of millimeters forward, my nose brushes against something soft, but still firm underneath. I rub my nose against it again to see what it is, thinking it might be the spine of a book I could’ve migrated over to on the desk, but then I slowly start to notice my completely reclined position.

 

My tired brain searches for a reason why, not really coming to any logical conclusions except for maybe that I fell onto the floor. That notion is rejected too when I press my hand into a plush surface instead of a hard, splintery, wooden one.

 

“Hmm.” I groan in confusion and bliss, so comfortable that I really wouldn’t mind if I was laying on a mattress this soft even if it was in a titan’s stomach. Okay, maybe I would mind a little bit if I was in a titan’s stomach.

 

I give a start when I receive a reply to the noise I had made. It sounds questioning, like I shouldn’t be confused at all about my whereabouts. Oh wait....

 

My sleep intoxicated brain finally sobers up a bit to put the pieces together, and I open my eyes to stare straight into the hard set jaw line of my crush, Levi freaking Ackerman. I almost stop breathing as I realize that his hands are resting on my lower back and keeping me secured comfortably to his chest.

 

I actually stop breathing when I notice his eyes twitch and start to open. I slam my eyes shut and try my best not to bite my lip or make a face as I pretend to be asleep, but really, I’m so terrible at it that it doesn’t even fool him for a second.

 

“(Y/n) are you okay? I know you’re awake.”

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

I squeak as he lightly digs his nails into the back of my button up shirt, that I realize has definitely come completely undone overnight. A bright red blush forms on my cheeks and I feel little pinpricks of heat blossoming onto them. I crack one eye open to peer up at Levi, and almost shut them again as I catch his stare right away.

 

He softly laughs, which I can feel exit his mouth as I hold my cheek pressed against his jaw. I feel his hands start to move away from my back, and I don’t think I might be able to hold my hands back from snatching at his wrists to keep them from moving away from me, but I don’t have to worry anyway because all he does is move them to rest on my hips.

 

I unwillingly shudder as his warm palms brush against the dimples near my hip bones and stir some butterflies up in my lower belly. All of the anger that I had felt earlier melts away with help of the comfortable warmth radiating from him, and I’m left staring doe-eyed into his soft gaze. And then my mind overcomes that warmth when I realize that he carried me off to bed with him and he’s holding me like this. Just as I open my mouth to say something to him, he starts speaking, somewhat cutting off my thoughts.

 

 

“I’m sorry I moved you, and before you get mad at me, I just want you to know that I cared about you not having to wake up with a stiff back and neck.” He mutters to me and lets his eyes wander from my gaze a couple of times as he lowers his ears in... is that shame? “I uh, also don’t know how I got over here, I fell asleep on the other side of the bed.” He adds.

 

 

My anger fades again, and is replaced with a jumble of mixed emotions. My face heats up in embarrassment, I feel shocked to hear him say that he cares about me and that he is sorry, and I feel a little ashamed that I got so mad at him- I mean when has he been completely uncaring towards me since I’ve been staying with him?

 

 

“Do you want me to leave you? I can sleep in the other room if you're uncomfortable.” He raises his eyebrows a bit and looks down at me through half-lidded eyes.

 

 

“N-no!” I accidentally say it a little louder than intended, surprising him a bit. “I-I mean... I mean you... uh... c-can stay in b-bed with me. I just mean... I don’t w-want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

 

He smirks at me, and I notice dark circles under his eyes that I really hadn’t caught before. I suddenly remember the undone buttons on my shirt, and the very close proximity that we are in, but before I can get any words out, he rubs his cheek against mine, and pushes his hands into my lower back again, bringing me flush against his still bare chest.

 

 

“L-Levi h-hold on.” I gasp, but it’s too late. He’s cuddled against my neck, lightly snoring into my ear, already down for the count. I whine, trying to see if he might at least acknowledge me, but it’s no use. I sigh and settle for burying my flushed face into his neck. After a couple of seconds though, I feel his tail gently caress the outside edge of my thigh before sliding it up to rest innocently at the lacy hem of my black underwear.

 

 

I realize how uncomfortable my arm feels squished between the two of us, and decide to move it, but there’s really only one other place to move it. Hesitantly, I bring my left arm up and drape it over his unclothed back, but after I feel the soft skin along the crease of his lower back, I just can’t stop there. My fingertips flit along that defined line his spine makes before tracing the muscles of his shoulders. I move all the way up to his neck and play with the short hairs at his hairline before moving up and stroking the top of his left ear.

 

 

“...(Y/n)...” Levi groans into my ear. It startles me at first and my mind is already scrambling to come up with some explanation as to why I’m touching his ear as I jerk my hand away, but when I glance at his eyes, I relax.

 

 

“He’s still asleep...”

 

 

I stare for a few more seconds before rubbing the tip of his ear again. I jump as I feel his nails knead into my back again like a kitten. I almost laugh as he snuggles close to my neck. I keep petting softly at his ear with a smile on my face.

 

 

Just as I feel like I’m drifting off, I feel a little prick of pain in my earlobe. My eyes snap open again and I accidentally grab a little too hard on his ear.

 

 

“(Y/n)...!” He full on moans into my ear. I bite my lip as I feel myself being reduced to nothing but a blushing mess and slowly move my hand away from his ear. I replace my hand near the middle of his back and sigh.

 

 

As I lay comfortably listening to the soft sounds of Levi’s breathing, the thought finally occurs to me that I’m laying next to the guy I’ve been fantasizing about laying next to since I joined the scouting regiment. My cheeks start heating up again and I peek at his eyes to see if he is still asleep, and then veeeery carefully lift myself up and place a tender and quick kiss on his cheek. I then think to myself, Really, when am I ever gonna get another chance like this?

 

 

I shake off a little of my nervousness and tilt my head down, kissing him softly on his lips. I stay for a few seconds. His lips are so plush and warm that I just can’t get enough of them. When I pull away, I bury myself back into his neck to hide my embarrassment, even though I know he is asleep.

 

 

“Goodnight Levi...” I mumble sleepily into his neck before letting myself drift off to the conjoined sound of our breathing.


	6. An Eventful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, if you haven't run away from my story yet, get ready for some action in this chapter. Just warning you, this isn't a lemon chapter, but it's a lime chapter. If you don't know what that is, you'll figure it out when you read it maybe. Or just look it up. Have fun reading a bit of little bit of smut tho haha.

SLAM

 

I shoot up to a sitting position as I hear a huge slam of a door against a wall. My head whips around the room to figure out where the sound is coming from and where I am. I feel a little confused when I don’t recognize the sheets of the bed I am on or the style of the room.

 

 

I almost jump out of my skin when I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder. The special training from hand-to-hand combat kicks in and I grab whoever’s arm that is and flip around, throwing my leg over them and pinning them to the bed so quick that I don’t have time to stop my actions and realize who it is that I’m pinning... until I’m staring into his wide eyes with his hands trapped above his head.

 

 

“Well I thought you two liked each other, but I didn’t know you liked each other this much.” I hear a deep, smooth voice say from the direction of the doorway.

 

 

I stare in shock at the steely grey eyes of my squad Captain before squeaking and practically throwing myself off of him then landing not-so-gracefully on the floor.

 

 

“Yeah, way to go (Y/n)!” I hear the unmistakable voice of Hanji from the same place as the other voice.

 

 

I peek over the bed, trying not to look at Levi, and see Erwin standing next to Hanji in the doorway. I think I catch a small dusting of a blush on Levi’s face as I accidentally glance towards him out of the corner of my eye.

 

 

“My apologies, Hanji insisted we just barge in, and did not have time for my opinion.” Erwin states calmly, taking control of the situation. Levi and I are still a little too shocked to put in our input. “We simply came to check up on you and bring your breakfast.”

 

 

I jump as Levi swings his legs over the side of the bed to get up. Out of habit and a little against my will, I tilt my head up to look at his face. He catches my stare and his eyes soften lightly, but then his expression falters and he mouths “button your shirt” to me.

 

 

I yelp and look down to see the slight rounded edges of my breasts between the opening white fabric, then scramble to yank the fabric shut and get it buttoned. He makes sure that I’m covered before turning towards Hanji and Erwin with his neutral hard glare.

 

 

“Alright, so drop off the breakfast and leave. You’re slower than shit.”

 

 

I throw a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, just because of how coldly he said it, and who he is talking to. I hear Erwin make a noise that sounds like his words get caught in his throat while Hanji pushes up her glasses and sighs.

 

 

“Well, there isn’t too much point in staying. Levi seems perfectly normal.” Hanji mumbles almost disappointedly. Both Levi and I do a double take- she never just gives up on bothering people. I look up at her again and almost hide under the bed when I see the creepy, titan-like grin that breaks out on her face. “They brought some new 5 meter class titans in this morning that are just calling my name to come and greet them.” She states in a low, eerie tone that sends shivers down my spine.

 

 

“Then we will be leaving you. We left the trays on your desk, Levi. Good day, cadet (Y/n), Levi.”

 

 

“Y-You too, sir.” I salute him and Levi nods, then Erwin exits the room with Hanji at his heels. She stops only to wink at me and shut the door behind her.

 

 

A fiery blush blossoms onto my face and I pull the cloth of the shirt a little closer to my body. Levi bends down next to me and I turn to catch his gaze, but I’m taken aback a little by the stern gaze he gives me.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your shirt was unbuttoned last night?” He grumbles at me. I pout and look at him with a semi-angry look, but I can’t keep looking into his eyes, because I know the expression will break, so I turn my gaze to the floor.

 

 

“I couldn’t you were asleep on me.” I mumble with a bit of anger lacing my tone. When I don’t hear anything from him, I look up into his eyes again to see that they are as cold as ever. It scares me a little bit and I find myself leaning away from him.

 

 

He stands over me, casting a dark shadow and an even darker expression down on me. I spot his tail angrily flicking at the air behind him and I feel the pulling feeling of wanting to return to that corner weaseling its way back into my consciousness again. He makes a slight move with his foot and I turn my eyes away from him for a second to look at what he might do, but as soon as I do, he practically pounces down on me.

 

 

He grabs my shoulders and shoves me onto my back with a loud thump, then straddles my hips. I immediately try to push up against him out of habit from sparring and get a couple inches off of the floor, but my back is slammed back down against the wood again. He moves his hands from my shoulders to grab my hands and place them above my head like I had done to him before. In the process, I feel a couple of the top buttons pop open and expose the top crease between my boobs, making me bite the inside of my cheek and knit my eyebrows together nervously.

 

 

“Do you remember who I am, Cadet?” He leans down and whispers hotly into my ear. My breath catches and I struggle a little to get my hands free, but then quickly realize how futile that is.

 

 

When I don’t answer him, I get another growl into my ear that sends a flurry of goosebumps down my spine.

 

 

“You’re... my Captain...?” I practically ask him, trying to figure out just what answer he wants from me. He hesitates for a moment, and that sparks a tiny bit of fear into me- he never hesitates.

 

 

“Wrong answer...” He growls before biting my earlobe with one of his elongated canine teeth. I squeal and thrash a little bit, trying to get my hands free. For some reason- maybe the way he gently pulls and nibbles at it- it makes my back arch and my whole body tremble. It even pulls a lewd sound from my mouth that automatically sends my face through about ten different shades of pink.

 

 

I heave a shaky sigh as he lets go and pulls back to look me straight in the eye. I catch a small glint of a wild, carnal seeming emotion hidden between the grey in his eyes. I pull at the skin on my lip and roll the soft flesh between my teeth nervously as his pupils start to recede into dangerously sharp slits again. Part of me is just waiting to see the animalistic side effects that the potion brought out of him, and I almost scold myself for thanking fate for giving Levi that potion to accidentally drink. I’m jerked from my thoughts as I start to notice a slight change in the corners of his iris. The blueish grey color is gradually shifting to a golden green color. He bares his teeth at me as he opens his mouth to speak again.

 

 

“Try again. Who. Am. I?” He drawls out with a sharp tone. I can barely think anymore. His breath is beating softly at my parted lips and dancing against the tip of my tongue, his hands are tightly grasping my wrists but not tight enough to hurt me, his hips shifting against mine as he makes any slight movements- the heat between us is almost sweltering, but I find it to be extremely alluring.

 

 

I open my mouth with a bit of caution. I can tell that there is uncertainty wavering in my eyes, but I ignore it and focus on keeping my gaze locked with his.

 

 

“... Levi...?” I ask again but with a little more strength behind the words. His eyes take in every move my mouth makes as I say it, and the remaining grey shimmers with hints of gold, but still hold their color.

 

He leans even closer to me. Our noses brush against each other in a warm greeting and he stops just about a millimeter away from my lips, which are trembling with anticipation.

 

 

“Say it again...” He commands in a semi-harsh tone.

 

 

A small burst of confidence wells up in my chest. I want so badly for him to close the distance and kiss me again with as much force and wild passion as he did when he wasn’t himself. I want him.

 

 

“Levi...” I wistfully sigh against his lips.

 

 

It’s not even a second more before he crashes into me. I shut my eyes and push back a bit, trying to get the feeling for moving my lips in sync with his. After a few sloppy and wet kisses, he bites lightly at my bottom lip, causing me to open my eyes and see my lust reflected in his fully golden green eyes.

 

 

This snaps me out of my lust induced haze and my eyes snap wide open. He lets go of my lip and kisses along my jaw, never taking his eyes off of me for a second. I open and close my mouth, trying to look for something to say.

 

 

“Ah..AH! Levi! H-h-hold on...!” I plead. He stops moving and moves away from my neck to come face to face with me. I bite my lip and search his eyes, trying to find something to get him to stop. I don’t know why, but something in me just wants him to do this without the effects of some love potion driving him to do it.

 

 

“What is it?” He breathes onto my lips in a whisper.

 

 

I flick my eyes around and give him a nervous half smile, thinking to myself whether or not it was a good idea to stop him. He tilts his head a bit, and I find it undeniably sexy how his eyes are lowered and almost melting all of my thoughts away. I jump a little bit as I suddenly remember that Hanji and Erwin brought breakfast for us.

 

 

“I, uh, I’m really hungry... a-and I don’t want o-our breakfast to, uh, get co-cold.” I stutter and then press my lips together almost painfully as my heart flutters with nervousness.

 

 

His expression changes to a bit surprised and his eyes widen a little bit, the green receding back to dust the corners of his iris so quick, that if I would have blinked I could have missed it.

 

 

He chuckles a little bit and releases my hands. “Ah,” He says nonchalantly. A wave of relief settles over me as he gives me a soft look and brings his hand up to sweep his hair back between his ears and then swipes his hand over his ears, folding them flat on his head- trying not to give away that he’s a little embarrassed.

 

 

I grin to myself and suddenly grab his shoulders, flipping him around onto his back in a fluid movement. He looks shocked as I giggle and stand up quickly, sprinting towards the other room before he can really process what I just did.

 

 

As I rush into the conjoined room, I stop for a second as I smell something absolutely delicious. I think to myself that I never knew breakfast could actually smell this great. All they can really serve us is some loaves of stale bread and whatever crops people are successful in farming around here because of the food shortage.

 

 

I hear Levi walk up next to me and feel a brush of his tail against the back of my thigh as he passes me to sit down in his chair. I rush a little to catch up to him and reach the front of the desk which has two identical plates of freshly baked bread and a couple of strawberries with two pieces of sizzling bacon.

 

 

“Compliments of the king,” Levi scoffs. I give him a sideways look. “If he wants to give the Scouting Regiment better food, he should give every person in the troops better food. It’s sickening. You can have my portion.”

 

 

I think a little to myself about why Levi is so disgusted with having better food than all the rest of us as I stare discreetly at the revolted look he is giving the food. I heard a rumor that he was recruited from the underground by Erwin, but that’s all it ever was- a rumor.

 

 

“You shouldn’t starve yourself.” I say to him as I pick up a piece of bacon and hold it against my lips. 

 

 

“What would you suggest I do, eat you instead?”

 

 

I choke on the piece of bacon I’m swallowing and cover my mouth in the crook of my elbow as he looks at me in surprise. As I cough a couple more times, I feel my face flush and I try to keep my eyes from his as much as possible.

 

 

After about a minute of silence he gets up from his chair and walks leisurely around the side of the desk to come and stand right behind me. I stay still as I feel him place one hand on my lower back then wrap his tail around my left knee.

 

 

“You know, I wasn’t kidding. If that food wasn’t there I’d push you down on that desk and have the most delicious,” He suddenly slides his hand from my lower back and grasps my hip tightly before pulling me flush against his hips and resting his head against the side of mine to where his mouth is brushing against my ear, “breakfast of my life.” He groans into my ear.

 

 

With all of the thoughts rushing through my mind, one that stands out the most is: I wonder why I feel something hard behind me, I mean I have felt Levi against me like this before, and I know that he’s not that... pokey.

 

 

I stand stiffly against him even though half of me just feels like falling into him and letting him do what he wants. I break a little in my stiffness as Levi tenderly nuzzles my ear with his nose.

 

 

“I’m only playing with you...” Levi says softly into my ear and then backs away from me. I turn to face him questioningly. He was always a little unpredictable, but these weird mood changes are just odd. He looks perfectly normal with his default hard gaze and his alert stature.

 

 

He closes his eyes for a second, inhaling a deep breath before opening his eyes and quickly exhaling. “Alright brat, we are going to have to do some serious cleaning today, and then I’m going to have to train you better in hand to hand combat. You suck.” He says to me as he walks forward and playfully hits my forearm.

 

 

“If I suck so much, how did I pin you? Doesn’t that mean you suck too?” I laugh and punch his arm as I start to walk around the side of the desk so I can sit in his chair.

 

"Tch, you were lucky."

 

"Mm hmm."

 

"You distracted me."

 

"Sure."

 

"Get to cleaning, brat. I can still make you do countless amounts of push ups while we are stuck in here together."

 

"You wouldn't..."

 

"I would. Now grab some soap from the cabinet below my sink before I can think about more ways to torture you while we are in here together."

 

"Right, got it sir- I mean, Levi."


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wassup guys? Yeah, you probably want to kill me, but I finally have at least five 4,000+ word chapters to upload so I can have a bit more time to be writing. I will do the every Wednesday update again, and hopefully I will be able to stick with it this time. High school is hard. Well, no. I'm in a frickin debate club, and THAT'S hard. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, I hope enjoy this chapter and will continue to stay on my ass for updates cuz I need it. Thanks guys! :)

Apparently Levi's definition of cleaning includes scrubbing one place for ten minutes if there was even a speck of dirt left there. Then it also apparently includes neatly arranging things so that they are in perfect order; like how straight the spines of the books in the bookshelf line up with one another. I swear I have never seen someone stare so intently at the spine of a book before.

And then, when it came time for me to mop the floor, I was yelled at for "not mopping neatly enough". Let me ask you, how the hell do you mop neatly? To be quite honest, I just disregarded his yelling and stopped mopping every time he looked away from his bookshelf to check if I was mopping right. This way, he stopped looking over at me, knowing that I would never finish if he kept bothering me.

After an excruciatingly long while of mopping and dodging glares from Levi, I am now finally being given a break.

I flop down on Levi's bed, and instantly earn a growl from him as I do so, because of the audible crinkling of the bed sheets. I just brush it off. I'm way too tired and hungry to care. I think they forgot to bring us lunch, judging from how the sun is already about three-quarters of the way across the sky. Yep, definitely forgot about us.

"Leviiiiii." I groggily groan out.

"What, (Y/n)?" He snaps at me from the other room.

"Would you please stop running around and take a break?"

"No, I need to iron your clothes that I washed yesterday."

"Pleeeeaaase?" I beg him.

I hear him sigh and stop moving around in the other room, then listen to his footsteps as he slowly walks towards the bedroom door. A smile erupts onto my face as I see him peek through the doorway, his hair falling sideways a bit as he stares at me.

"Come here..." I mumble, patting the spot on the bed next to me.

He rolls his eyes, but walks into the room and stands next to the bed. I stare up at him with lowered eyes, which is all I can manage because I am so tired.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks me in a caring manner. Not like in an insulting, "what the hell is wrong with you, you stupid brat" sort of way like usual. It is actually kind of nice.

"I'm tired." I yawn loudly.

"I see that. Now why do you want me here?"

"Because I want you to lay down with me for a minute."

He shuts his eyes tightly, looking a little annoyed, but then sighs again and sits down next to me. I smile again at him, and he suppresses a slight grin from appearing at the corner of his mouth. I pat at the bedspread again, and he brings his legs up then lays down facing me.

I look into his eyes and press my lips together tightly to keep from giggling, because something about him is just funny. I have no clue what, but it just makes me want to burst out laughing.

"What, are you constipated or something?" He drawls out boredly.

I can't help it. I explode in a fit of giggles for absolutely no reason at all. He looks a bit shocked, but it goes away after a second. He reaches a hand forward and lays it on my cheek. I stop giggling and smile happily at him again.

"You really are something else, you know that?"

"Uh, huh."

"Will you calm down and try to rest now?"

"I-If you'll come closer to me."

"What are you going to do, jump me?"

"Haha no, I just want you to come closer."

He smiles again. A real, full, genuine smile. But still doesn't make any movement. I give him my best puppy dog eyes, but he's still not budging.

"Here kitty kitty." I coo jokingly, holding up my hand and moving my pointing finger in a "come here" motion.

He keeps smiling and even lets out a breathy laugh, then gives me a soft look and scoots closer to me so that his chest is brushing against mine. I grin and close my eyes for a second, then hum happily and open them again.

Cool grey eyes stare back at me. They aren't sharp or harsh looking like usual, but smooth and comforting like an approaching rain cloud forecasting a light, cool, drizzling rain. I lean forward a little bit and rub my nose against his lovingly. He looks at me a little surprised as I pull away, softly laughing to myself again.

"What did you do that for?" He asks a bit confusedly.

"It's an e-eskimo kiss. I've seen Ymir do it with her Christa. She says it's something you do with someone you like."

"So you like me?" He breathily laughs, asking as if he already knows the answer. It lifts my mood considerably to hear him actually laughing and see him smiling at me- it continues to make me feel warm inside.

"Of course I do."

We look at each other thoughtfully for a few minutes. Just staring into each other's eyes silently, having long, drawn out conversations without any words. Levi starts gently caressing my cheek, then moves his hand back a little to stroke my hair. I hum at the feeling and move forward a little to rest my forehead against his.

Our breath intermixes and I feel my eyelashes even brush against his slightly, then we both close our eyes and with the same thought in mind, press our lips together softly.

We don't move too much. It's a slow, soft kiss but it still succeeds in stirring up a few warm, fluttery feelings inside my chest. I realize that I can feel his heartbeat beating against my chest, the same set tempo as mine, a steady, stabilized pounding in total sync with each other.

We pull back a bit, only to where our noses are slightly touching each other. I bring my arm up and lightly rest it on his side, my fingertips ghosting along his back.

"You know, I was actually still half awake last night when I felt you kiss me."

My eyes widen a bit and a bright blush coats my cheeks.

"Y-y-you felt that? Wh-why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin the moment, and it was pretty cute."

I look away a little bit, a blush still radiating from my cheeks. He moves his hand from my hair and places a couple of fingers under my chin, making me look back into his gaze. He grins softly and lowers his eyes in a stare that makes my heart stall, then putter along a little faster than his. I can tell that he feels it, but I don't think about it as he leans forward again and places a peck of a kiss on my nose, then rubs his nose against mine too.

"Je t'aime, (Y/n)." He whispers onto my lips before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and getting up again.

"What does that mean?" I ask him quietly as he pushes himself up off of the bed and then onto the floor.

"Ask Ymir when we get out of here." He mumbles cryptically. I think I see a blush flare up at his neck, but quickly cross of that possibility. Levi doesn’t blush. But then again, he doesn’t smile either...

"A-alright." I answer him as I watch him walk out of the room again, lightly swishing his tail behind him.

I stare at the doorway for a few seconds before making a confused face and curling up into a fetal position. I grab one of the pillows and wrap my arms around it, then nuzzle my head into it, that fluttery feeling in my chest warming me up and making me feel light and happy.

I lay there for what seems like forever, not really wanting to go to sleep, but only to rest my eyes and curl up in a warm ball. I push a lot of my thoughts from my mind except a couple: whatever "je t’aime" means, and how much I'm going to miss the cute little ears and tail, as well as the wild personality changes that Levi has now.

I get a bit bored with my thoughts and end up pushing them from my mind as well, focusing on listening to what Levi is doing in the other room. I don't hear anything for a little while, but then I start to hear a few humming noises. The humming of a few notes turns into light singing.

At first I feel a little confused, thinking about how there couldn't be another person inside the other room, and then I start to feel a small amount of anger rise in my chest as I think of another person being in there with him.

The singing continues, and starts to get louder at some parts. I recognize it as one of the lullabies my mom used to sing to me when I was little, the ones that I could never understand because they were all in French. My anger fades and I hear Levi walk into the room again, and then it rises again as I realize that I was getting jealous for nothing. Wait... jealous?

I hear Levi yawn, and then walk over to the other side of the bed that I'm facing away from. I expect him to lay down, or at least sit down, but he opens the drawer to his nightstand and takes something out of it that scrapes against the wood like sandpaper.

He stops moving for a second, then I feel the bed dip down and a little wet kiss on my cheek. He mutters something in my ear that I can't understand, and gets up. His footfalls echo around the room as he makes his way to the bathroom, and then shuts the door.

Not long after he shuts it, I hear something that worries me. It sounds like he is... groaning... but it sounds kind of... pained? I listen a little harder and hear him hiss through his teeth a bit loudly. My eyes snap open, and I look through the corner of my eye at the bathroom door, which has been shut, but I can see hasn't been locked.

I purse my lips and look worriedly at the door, contemplating if I should go over there or not, but the decision is automatically made when I hear heavy breathing and another soft groan through the door.

I quietly swing my legs down and onto the floor- my vision a little blurry still because I have had my eyes closed for so long, but the blurriness goes away after I rub my eyes a little bit. I test the boards under my feet to make sure they aren't going to creak before pushing myself up. I tiptoe over to the door, miraculously missing any creaky floorboards, and end up right next to the door in almost no time.

I think about knocking, biting the bottom of my lip before softly knocking at the door a couple of times. I think he hears me, because I hear him say my name on the other side of the door, but it sounds a little weird. I reach down and test the knob, popping the door open just a crack and looking inside.

I don't see anything right away because it's a little bright, but then I see him leaning against the wall right behind the sink. It looks like his hand is shaking wildly, so much that it looks like he is trying to jerk something up. I can't really see what he is trying to grab at, but it looks like it is causing him a bit of anguish, because his cheeks are red and he keeps breathing really heavily, like his lungs are collapsing or something.

"L-Levi?" I whisper.

He shudders and keeps continuing on pulling at whatever it is that I can't see. I don't think he hears me, so I try saying his name again.

"Levi?"

All of the sudden he groans really loud and shuts his eyes tightly, leaning his head back so fast that it looks like he hits his head a bit painfully on the wall. I jump a little myself, because the loud sound he makes surprises me.

"(Y/n)..."

"Yes?"

He furrows his eyebrows but still keeps his eyes closed. I frown. I know I'm a bit soft-spoken, but it looks like he is just blatantly ignoring me! I feel myself get a little angry, my voice rising in my throat.

"Levi!"

His head snaps towards the door with a look of pure shock and a bit of fear. I look at him questioningly as he flits his eyes around the room- my confusion still written on my features.

"What did you want? What are you doing, cleaning something?"

He stares at me with the same expression for a second before he clears his throat and moves his hand away from whatever he was holding. I think he must be holding it between his legs because nothing drops to the floor, and he isn't holding anything in his hand. As he raises his hand though, I see some sort of weird, sticky looking, whitish-clear fluid on it. I decide it must be some kind of bleach or something. It would explain the groans of pain and heavy breathing, so maybe he was calling my name for help?

"Did you spill some cleaning solvent on your hands? That's really bad for you, here I can help you clean up-"

I try to push open the door a bit more, but he is on it in seconds, so fast that if I had blinked, I would have missed him move. I let out a sound of protest, a little curious to see whatever he was having so much trouble with cleaning.

"Leeeeviiiii? Why won't you let me iiiiiiin? I'm not toooo tired anymore... so I can help you!"

"I don't think you want to, (Y/n). Just go back to bed, I'm almost done... cleaning up." He says with a little bit of an odd tone.

"Whatever it is, it looks hard to clean up... I mean, it even smells a bit... odd. I should know how hard it is to get smells out of things. If it's the cleaning solvent, then it will go away in a little while maybe, but sometimes it doesn't. My room still smells like bleach because of Eren freaking tripping and spilling it on my bed sheets. That kid, I swear to god he can be such a-"

"(Y/n)."

"Ope sorry, I was rambling. Anyway, let me help you!"

"NO."

I recoil a little as he half yells through the door at me in a stern tone. I stare at the door with a shocked face before I feel an involuntary sob claw its way out of my throat. Tears blur my vision and overflow, trailing down my cheeks.

Despite how much tougher I have gotten since joining in taking out the titans, the one thing that always gets me still is getting yelled at by people I like. Though, I had gotten over crying about it... until now. Something about it just catches me completely off guard, maybe the tiredness is to blame, but I feel his words strike a deeper part of me when he says them.

Little hiccups come spilling uncontrollably from my mouth mixed with sobs and sniffles. I wipe miserably at my cheeks stuttering out things like "why *hic* did you yell at me-e" and "I'm so-o-o-ry" between hiccups and sharp intakes of breath.

"(Y/n), are you crying?" Levi asks a bit incredulously, but still in a soft-ish tone.

"NO SHIT! *sob*" I yell at him, suddenly angry at him for making me mad. As soon as I yell at him though, I feel really bad about it and start crying even harder.

Levi moves around for a few seconds and turns on the tap. I hear him run his hands under the water for a second and then wipe his wet hands on a towel before jerking open the door, surprising me. His eyes widen at my wet, swollen cheeks, and then he reaches forward and gently takes a hold of my hand.

He pulls me forward, leading me to the sink. I obediently follow after him because I don't really want to get yelled at again. He pulls me all the way to the far side of the sink and then puts me in front of him and places his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Here, sit on the side of the bathtub for me." I sit down and look down at my hands that are sitting in my lap. He walks to a little basket in the corner that I hadn't noticed before, and pulls out a small washcloth. He then comes back over and runs some water, sticking his finger under the stream to check the temperature before shoving the washcloth under the flow.

He wrings it out and turns the tap off, then walks back over to me, who is still hiccuping (albeit quietly), and kneels down in front of me. I keep my eyes away from him, trying to look at anything else.

"Hey, look at me." He commands me in a voice that still sounds smooth and calming.

I keep my eyes away from him still, and he shakes his head at me a bit annoyedly. He then raises his other hand and puts it under my chin, then turns it so that I have to look at him. I choke out a sob as I look into his eyes, which was the very thing I was afraid of- now I'm crying even harder.

"Hey, hey, shhh. I'm sorry. Here." He brings the washcloth up and across my left cheek, taking away all of the tear stains that had been left there and replacing them with a warm feeling. I take a shuddery breath and try to calm down as I look into his eyes, and it seems to work, but only slightly.

He glides the warm washcloth over my eyelids and across my cheeks, then along my jaw line and the sides of my neck until he reaches my collar bones. He then takes the washcloth away and flips it over, bringing it up and hesitantly trailing the cloth over my trembling lips. It feels rough and gritty over the sensitive skin.

He brings it back over my cheek and massages my temples in little circular motions. I close my eyes and lean into his hand, my shaky breathing definitely back to normal now. He takes the washcloth away and uses both hands to massage the back of my neck, pressing firmly along the part where my spine connects to my skull.

"I'm sorry. I can take care of it myself. Just please go back to-"

"BON-APPETIT!"

I jump off of the side of the bathtub as Levi shoots up along with me, causing us to bump chests painfully. I grapple for his shoulders as I start to fall back from the force, but he already has it covered and reflexively reaches forward, quickly wrapping his arms around my middle.

"We have your- ohhhhh... Erwin they're at it again!"

I get back up on my feet and then sidestep Levi, making him let go of me. I spot Hanji leaning lazily on the door frame facing us, but now she is halfway turned to the outside of the room yelling at Erwin who must be in the other room.

"Hanji, no we are not!" I argue as I walk past her and out of the bathroom. The back of my neck feels hot as I feel a bit of anger and embarrassment flood through my veins. It also doesn't help that I can feel both Levi and Hanji's eyes on my back.

I fast walk out of the room to get away from those two and promptly turn into the connecting room where Erwin has set two very large plates of sizzling cooked steaks. I stop dead in my tracks as my jaw almost drops down to the floor in shock. We haven't had our hands on any type of real meat since the colossal titan breached the wall. And even then, we were running low on livestock anyway.

"Where." It’s the only word that I can mutter. I'm so shocked it doesn't even sound like a question.

"The king has his own personal supply of livestock." Erwin simply says. I remember back to this morning when Levi got upset and told me that the king wanted the leaders of the scouting regiment to eat better.

"Why do I get to eat this?"

"Levi asked us to change your meal plans or he was going to take a ride up to the king and cause, in his words, a shitload of trouble."

Half of me wants to laugh at what Levi had said about the king, but the better part of me gets stuck on Erwin’s statement about him personally asking for my meal plans to be changed along with his.

I turn to him as he enters the room, stopping him in his tracks with my look. It doesn't look scary, but it looks a bit accusative.

"When did you ask for my meal plans to be changed exactly?"

"...When you fell asleep at the desk."

I turn completely towards him. I feel shocked that he would leave the room- especially around the time that everyone would be walking around the hallways and taking showers. It touches my heart that he would risk that.

"Yeah, yeah, such a nice touching moment. Now we're leaving because I need to go see Grinny and Jelly." Hanji grumbles as she pushes Levi out of the way.

The three of us turn to her with confused and 'what the hell is wrong with you' looks. Levi opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and shakes his head, turning and picking up a green bean on his plate and popping it in his mouth, still shaking his head.

"Who the hell...?" I start to ask, but I'm so confused that I can't even finish my sentence.

"OH, they're my new babies! Jelly and Grinny are what I named them yesterday! You see, Jelly doesn't like it when I give attention to Grinny, so he always grabs at me when I get to close. On the other hand, Grinny just has the most beautiful... gaping... absolutely perfect smile. The best I've ever seen!"

I grit my teeth and give her a little bit of a weird look, then follow Levi back behind the desk. My stomach is actually starting to hurt I feel so hungry.

"BUT ANYWAY, we need to go, because I need to read bedtime stories to my wittle baby titans." She says as she clasps her hands in front of her hips and twists her torso repeatedly side to side, like a little kid would do to look cute when they are talking about something.

I give Erwin a fleeting look that pleads him to get her out of here. He looks a bit troubled, and obviously so, because his eyebrows harshly define his look. I would laugh if Hanji wasn't creeping me out so much.

Erwin doesn't even have to do anything though, because she suddenly salutes us and takes off flying out of the room. Erwin sighs and places his hand on his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose annoyedly.

"I bid you well. Sorry for the delay."

And with that, Erwin leaves the room. As soon as he does, I turn to Levi, who is trying hard not to notice my piercing stare.

"You went and changed my meal plans."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want the best for you."

I choke on my words as I hear him say that so nonchalantly. He gives me a neutral, hard stare.

"D-don't say t-things like that so casually."

"Why not?"

"B-because!"

"What do you mean by 'things like that' exactly? Do you mean when I say things like 'your skin probably smells better than every flower in the forest' or like 'you taste sweeter than honey'? Because I could say worse things like 'the only thing I'm hungry for right now is the taste of your supple, smooth skin'."

"S-s-stop it!" I scold him with a completely red face.

"Stop what? I just asked you a question." He says with a playful, half grin.

"Ugh, n-nevermind."

Time Skip

After eating our dinner, only stopping to chat about random little things, we just sit and talk some more.

"So, favorite color?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughs.

"I-I don't know, it's just a question."

"Fine. It's emerald."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean, why? I have to have a reason for liking a color?" He playfully argues with me.

"No, I just asked."

"Alright."

We both end our little banter and turn our heads towards the window. My eyes widen at the beautiful sunset colors dusting the horizon. I let out an involuntary gasp at the pretty view. I haven't been able to see the sunset in years, I've just usually been too busy.

"You act like you have never seen the sunset before." He gives me a sideways look, but I ignore it and keep my eyes trained on the horizon.

I giggle and punch his arm lightly, my gaze never leaving the window. He joins me on top of the desk, facing the window along with me. He makes a "hmph" noise as he looks out the window. The smile on my face fades a little bit at the noise and I take my eyes away to look at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing, it's just cute to see you so fascinated with something so common."

"Hey, you listen here. The idea of a sunset is common and the actual happening of it is common, but the colors and positions of the clouds are not!"

He gives me a skeptical look. I pout at him, to which he grins and raises his eyebrows, making me even madder.

"You're a stick in the mud."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well, this stick in the mud still has to teach you a few lessons on proper hand-to-hand combat skills."

"What does that have to do-"

I hear the air whoosh past my ears and all of a sudden I'm not looking at the sunset anymore, but instead, Levi's lips. My back cramps up against the desk as I feel his weight just above my hips and on my stomach.

"See? Never let your guard down. Expect the unexpected." He whispers, making my eyelashes flutter from his breath.

I contemplate distracting him by reaching up and brushing my hand over his ears or grabbing his tail or something, but he's back off of me in seconds. He stands right in front of the window, the sunlight creating an odd-looking, orange border around his figure. His eyes have a certain neon green glint in the light, contrasting with the dark shadows covering his face. I cock my head as I contemplate if it has anything to do with the effects of the potion.

"Come on, give me your best shot." He challenges me.

I hop off of the desk, hiding my smile as I figure out the perfect idea. I stand straight up and just look at him with a nonchalant stare, then walk towards him. He gets into a ready stance, preparing to catch any move I make as I come up to him, but I don't stop in front of him. Instead I sidestep him and peer out of the window.

"No. I don't feel like it."

He seems shocked for only about a millisecond before he whips around with an angry, commanding look, only to be blindsided when I throw my foot forward and hook it behind his ankle, then shove my hands against his chest. He falls to the floor, hard.

A large gust of air leaves his lungs as he hits the floor, and my eyes shoot open as I see him gasping for air. I slump to the floor next to him and frantically look for any way to help him. An extremely guilty and grim feeling boils up into my chest and I can swear it releases a steam that heats up my whole body and makes me feel like I'm on fire.

In his gasping, Levi reaches out and pats my arm, the look in his eyes toned down to where it doesn't look as scared, but instead looks like he is trying to calm me down. At that I glare down at him. How could he be looking out for me when he's the one who can't freaking breathe?

In a few seconds though, he takes a deep breath, and then makes me do a double take as I hear him laugh again. I just thought the guy was dying, and he's laughing. Half of me wants to punch him in the face, and a fourth of me wants to start crying, while the last part of me wants to laugh along with him.

"You surprised me." He says.

I end up laughing and opening my mouth to reply. "Expect the unexpected."


	8. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early, but I got done editing early and decided that the people who stick with the story might like to read it early, but whatevs. Hope you enjoy! :D

"You've been staring at me for the last five minutes, what’s wrong?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I blush and smile sheepishly from my spot sitting in front of the desk. We stopped our hand-to-hand combat session to watch the sun completely set. That happened about twenty minutes ago, but Levi just kept looking outside. His eyes were silently connecting the dots in the sky, mouthing the names of the constellations. I found it kind of cute, just like claimed he thought about me earlier.

"N-nothing is wrong, I was just thinking." I answer him.

"About what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just... things."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head at me with annoyance while I just smile at him. He then sighs and shoves himself up off of the floor, still looking out of the window; the moonlight blanketing him in a soft white glow. In that second, I really wish that I could capture the image in my mind and hold it there, coming back to look at it whenever I want in the future. He then looks down at me and holds out his hand.

"Come on, we need to go to bed."

I take his hand and let him pull me up, but he pulls a little too hard, and I end up smacking against his chest with an "oof". I look up into his silvery irises again, and he gives me a light smile. It still makes my heart jump when I see it.

"Are you alright?" He mumbles.

I nod and back up a little against my will, then turn and start walking to the bedroom. I hear Levi grab a gas lamp behind me, the creak of the rusty metal handle protesting against the lamp's future use.

Walking in, I fall onto the bed, kicking off my shoes and sprawling out until Levi sits down next to me and pokes my side after a quick trip to the bathroom, making me jump and giggle. I move over and let him lay beside me.

As he moves to place the lamp on the nightstand, I see that he has also grabbed a book from the bookshelf, though I can't really see which one it is.

"Shield your eyes." He says to me before he turns the gas knob on the lamp, illuminating the room with a soft orange glow.

He then reaches down and pulls the drawer open, causing me to brace myself when I remember that the Kamasutra is in there. As he opens the drawer though, I realize that the book isn't in there anymore. I make a confused face, but instantly hide it as he pulls out a small glasses case and turns back around.

He flips open the case and puts on a pair of reading glasses that- just by looking at him- make me blush. He then places the book on his lap and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, completely unaware of my embarrassed (yet totally turned on) state.

Sliding the shirt off of his shoulders, he folds it neatly and sets it on the floor next to his side of the bed, then turns to look at me.

"What?" He asks with a little knowing grin hidden in the upper corner of his mouth.

"No-no-nothing!" I yelp and twist around, burying my face into my pillow.

"You know, you can come here and lay closer to me if you want. It’s a little cold."

"U-um y-yeah I kn-kn-know."

He pats the part of the bed next to him, and I look at the spot out from under the pillow, then back at him, then back at the spot again several times. He rolls his eyes and moves his arm to pick up the book, then opens it on his torso, hiding his face.

I don't like not being able to see his face, so I move and crawl up to him a bit, but he yelps softly when I accidentally put my weight on his tail. He looks around the book to give me a glare, but I only sheepishly smile and move my hand. He puts the book right back in front of his face, my smile fading.

I grumble and move my hand back to his tail then hover over it for a second, a mischievous look on my face. I brush my hand along his tail innocently, making Levi suck in air through his teeth. He peeks around the side of the book at me with flattened ears, who is trying to look as innocent as possible with my hands folded in my lap and my gaze turned elsewhere, but I'm only barely holding back my laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

He scoffs and puts the book back in front of his face. The mischievous grin spreading across my lips instantly. I reach forward and grab onto his tail, then quickly slide my hand down it all the way to the end. He full on groans. I can see his back arc a little bit and his heels dig into the bed. He then throws the book down on his lap and glares at me, and I just can't suppress the grin on my face anymore.

I bring my hand back up and let it hover over his tail again. It thumps against the bed annoyedly, flicking left and right. His ears flatten even more onto his head and he gives me a dark expression screaming "don't you dare".

In a quick move, I grasp his tail and flick my hand down to the end of his tail again. This time, he doesn't groan, but instead shoots upright and makes a grab for me, which I avoid effortlessly and jump off of the end of the bed with a laugh.

"You-" He growls as he makes another swipe at me as I stand at the foot of the bed. I can tell he isn't really mad, so I keep jumping just out of his reach.

He takes the book off of him and places his glasses aside, then snaps up from the bed and is on his feet running towards me in seconds. I yelp and throw myself down on the bed to dodge him and keep him from pummeling into me, but he expects it and I don't have time to roll out of the way.

He's down on me in seconds, the same malignant look on his face like I had before. I keep giggling and trying to get away from him still, but he keeps me under him, huskily laughing along with me. He puts weight on his legs and picks his hands up off of the bed right beside me. I brace myself, shaking my head, knowing full well what he plans to do, and not liking the idea myself one bit.

He bares his elongated canine teeth at me in a smile, and then his hands dive straight toward my sides. As he pokes and wiggles his fingertips against them, I writhe and thrash around under him, squealing and laughing for him to stop. He keeps relentlessly torturing me, his ears perked up and his expression playful but mischievous, his tail swishing back and forth behind him playfully.

I push at his shoulders and claw at his hands, trying desperately to get him away from my sides. Involuntarily seizing from so much tickling and laughing, my upper torso arcs up and crashes into Levi's over and over again, my legs kicking out and following my jerky movements.

Just as I feel myself desperately gasping for air, he lets up and takes his hands away, a prideful looking smile on his face.

"So, do you regret touching my tail?"

"...hah.. nope..." I say breathlessly with a smile and half lidded eyes from wasting so much energy moving around so much.

He grins and moves his hands down towards my sides again, making me tense up and shake my head vigorously, breathing heavily and pleading with what air I have left for him to quit in a somewhat serious voice. He hears me, and all of a sudden changes his course from heading towards my sides to placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch it again unless you want to suffer the... consequences."

"Yes... sir." I salute him playfully. He closes his eyes and smiles thoughtfully, then rolls off of me and picks up his book again.

This time I roll with him before he can move his arm to take hold of the book and then sit up to see him better. He looks at me, surprised as I lightly drape my hand over his abs, then his expression changes to looking shocked as I slide the hand up from his abs and rest it over the left part of his chest. He presses his lips into a firm line as I curl my legs up to my body and let them brush innocently against his exposed tail, but shuts his eyes tightly and goes back to his normal expression.

I give up on teasing him and rest my head comfortably on his chest, then stretch my legs out while keeping them against him. I breathe in deeply, taking in the strong smell of him which seems to be a mix of fresh smelling ivory soap and another musky, unique scent that I can't get enough of. I really want to take in a few more deep breaths, but I feel that it would be kinda creepy and definitely embarrassing if he were to comment on it, so I just breathe normally.

He lets his arm lay next to me for a little while, then after a few minutes of pretending to read, he lifts it up around my back and sets his hand down on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. I hum against his chest, adjusting my head against him so that I can hear his heart beating softly to its own rhythm.

After a while, I open my eyes and look down at the book. I tense up as I look at what book he is reading. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks as innocently as he flips the page, revealing another position of the couple laying next to each other, facing each other on their sides and going on with their... business... with very detailed drawings of their faces contorted into pleasured ones. I bite my bottom lip, wincing again as I open up the cut I had made the day before by biting too hard on my lip.

I press my lips together as I see that he marked the page with a little strip of toilet paper. I raise my eyebrows at the paper of choice, but it's better that ruining the book by folding over the page, even if it is a book of sex positions.

I furrow my brows though as I see another strip of paper further on in the back of the book, but it isn't toilet paper this time, instead it is a thick grade of paper used for painting. I only know this because I used to love painting with my mother before I joined the scouting regiment. There really aren't many fun things to do in the town without being yelled at by the adults.

I discreetly flick my eyes up to watch Levi's expression, and he doesn't seem to notice that I saw it, but he still eyes the piece of paper with a bit of a worried expression. I look back to the book to see that he has adjusted it so that the paper is out of my sight, the worried look untraceable in his current expression.

Closing my eyes and sighing, I decide that I will quench my curiosity later after he falls asleep. Until then though, I plan to get comfortable.

Reaching my left arm up, I lay it down across his stomach and wrap my hand around his right side, feeling the slight ridges of his ribs as I brush my fingers along his skin. He closes the book as he realizes that I feel more like resting than being tormented anymore. I feel him shift to his right and pull open the drawer- the scrape of the book cover against the wood reaching my ears along with the soft noise of the drawer being shut. I then hear the soft click of him placing his glasses on the nightstand.

He shifts again- this time turning his body to face me- then places his arm over my left side and holds his hand between my shoulder blades, pulling my body closer to him. I open my eyes to see him shutting his, then move my head up and onto the pillow right under his chin.

I wait for only a few minutes, just until his breath evens out and comes in slow, soft puffs of air. I open my eyes again and assess the situation I'm in. I decide that if I move myself up a bit, I can reach over his body and pull open the drawer, then hopefully pull the paper out of the book.

As carefully and quietly as possible, I slide forward in his embrace and push myself up and off of the bed, monitoring his breathing as I move. I sit up without a hitch, take a deep, reassuring breath, then reach forward and slide open the drawer.

I feel relieved to see that the slip of paper is poking out of the side of the book facing outwards, and peer back at Levi to see if he is still asleep before moving for it.

I reach forward and grasp the corner of the painting paper, then flick it out of the book before Levi can notice that I'm leaning over him at an awkward angle and looking at the paper he tried to hide. As I flick it out though, another piece of the same type of paper comes halfway out with it, but still marks the page.

It's a very detailed painting of me in my regular uniform, turning halfway around and talking animatedly about something to the painter while I clean a wooden desk with a dust rag. It's so well drawn and painted, that it could look like a little pocket mirror in my hands; a moment encapsulated in time.

I quirk my brow and flick my gaze down to him then back. Whatever this was doing in a book full of sex positions is beyond me at the moment.

My gaze wanders back to the other slip of painting paper still stuck halfway inside the book, and I reach forward, grasping onto the corner and pulling it out without losing the page it was on.

My eyes snap wide open as I look at it. It is another painting of me, but in it I'm changing out of my night clothes in my room. The moment is painted in the perspective of a person standing in front of me while I'm standing in a pair of plain black underwear, pulling my cotton shirt up and almost over my bare breasts with a tired but still sexy, half lidded look on my face- my eyes lazily gazing at the painter with my lips slightly ajar in a pouty look.

I have to admit that it is a great painting, but I can't help but blush at how accurate it is, nonetheless that Levi has most likely seen it, and it is in a book full of nothing but sex. I'm even surprised to see the small scar I got last year on the side of my stomach. It was from a recruit accidentally hitting me with their blades. I bite my lip and scan over it again, then slip it back into the book, lifting the pages a little so I can slide the other painting back in with it.

As I rustle around to lean back from Levi, my breath hitches as I feel his arm slip down my back to rest on my ass. At first, I think he does it on purpose, but as I look back to him, he is still breathing softly. Running my fingers through my hair to reassure myself, I lightly push myself back down to lay next to him. My heart jumps as I hear him groan a little bit, squeezing his hand on my ass.

I squeak as he pulls me closer, tangling his legs with mine and digging his face into my neck. I stay rigid for a few seconds, but then relax in his hold as much as possible and close my eyes, the soft glow of the lamp breaching my eyelids and adding a slight warmth to the black of my mind as I drift off again.


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry I have been gone, but I wanted to get some quality chapters out, and I also have been having a whole lot of problems with people at my school. I even had to testify in court as a frickin' 15 (almost 16) year old. But, all of that is over now, and I have a TWO CHAPTER UPDATES TODAY!!!!! So, ya know, enjoy!

My eyes open, cutting off part of a dream that I can't really remember at the moment. For a second, I dazedly stare forward, before my eyes adjust to the darkness. I wonder what woke me up, but only seconds later, I feel the fabric of my shirt pull together at my lower back and hear a soft whimper from where I think is my neck. In my sleepiness, I wonder why the hell my neck is whimpering, but then my mind catches up to me as I feel my legs being pushed together by something large and warm that also hooks itself behind my left leg. I realize after calming down from a small fit of terror that Levi is in front of me and immediately laugh, feeling a little stupid for thinking that he was some kind of dangerous creature or something.

 

Another whimper reaches my ears, and I feel Levi tense up and clench his jaw, pushing his forehead into my neck even further.

 

I knowingly sigh. We all get the same types of dreadful nightmares in the Survey Corps. I wish I could do more for him- for everybody- than just waking them up. Still, I move my arm along his back, then entangle my fingers with his hair, soothingly coaxing him outside of the hellish atmosphere. I feel a bit of wetness along my collarbone, and immediately widen my eyes, completely awestruck. I don't know why, but I guess over time I had developed the notion that Levi would never cry, but here he is, silent tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto my skin.

 

I move my head down, removing his head from my neck, which makes him choke on his tears, abruptly waking him up. He stares at me, wild eyed and fearful. I run my hand through his hair a couple of times, trying to calm him down, staring into his eyes with worry and sadness as the last of the dream fades out along with the last few tears in his eyes.

 

I move my hand from his hair and run it along his cheek, swiping away the tears with a knowing frown. His grip loosens from the back of my shirt as he moves forward and rests his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch.

 

Almost automatically, I brush my nose against his and gently press my lips against his, feeling the tears that slipped into the little crevice. He moves his hand up and rests it on the back of my neck, pushing back into me, then tilts his head and deepens the kiss a little more so I can taste the saltiness of his tears on his mouth. I feel his lips tremble against mine, then he pulls away a little, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

 

"Thanks." He whispers against my lips before pushing himself into my torso a little more in a soft semi-hug, and then letting go.

 

I watch him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed, then walk to the bathroom and turn on the faucet, splashing some water onto his face. I can only faintly feel sleep in the back of my mind, so I get up along with him, stifling a yawn as I push myself up and rub the crust out of the corners of my eyes.

 

"Go back to sleep, I'll be fine." I hear Levi say as he walks back into the bedroom, opening the closet door and slipping on a fresh button up shirt.

 

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep." I mumble back to him.

 

He lets out a soft breath, then pulls on some boots and laces them up. "Go ahead and get some clean clothes on then, I want to show you something." He stands up and hands me a fresh pair of jeans. I stare into his eyes and take them.

 

"Where are we going?" I ask as I get up and pull my pants off, then slide the new jeans on.

 

"It's a surprise." He turns and gives me a soft look. I smile lightly and button up my shirt a bit before walking over to the closet and picking up my uniform boots, slipping them on and tying the strings in a bow before standing up next to him.

 

"Are you ready?" He asks me as I dust off my pants a bit and smack my cheeks a couple of times to wake myself up more. I nod, and then follow him out of the bedroom after he gets the small gas lamp, and then out of his office and into the hallway.

 

I stare down the hallway and into the darkness. I haven't walked the halls at night- partially because I have a small fear of what I can't see and having nobody to walk with definitely worsens it, and also partially because I would probably get in trouble with the Captains if they were to catch me. But now that both of those things have been solved, I have to say that it is kind of nice to have a peaceful walk down the long corridors.

 

We walk along the passageways with the lamp as our only light source, making a few turns until we reach a hallway of the old dilapidated castle that I have never been through. Opening a door to our left, Levi steps into a room that smells of dust and dank air.

 

I cough a couple of times as Levi covers his mouth with the crook of his elbow, then sets the gaslamp down. I watch as he walks over to a large white sheet that has been yellowed by time and seems to be hiding a smooth looking surface underneath it. I figure it is a table or something, but as Levi takes a corner of the sheet and pulls it off, letting it billow out as it falls from the surface, I see that it is a grand piano.

 

Its sleek, polished, cherry wood surface gives it a romantic feel along with the clean and sturdy look. I stare in awe at the large piano, watching as Levi pulls a bench out from under the keys and sets it in front of them. He then pulls the top of the piano up and sets it on a little kickstand, propping it up at a forty-five degree angle so I can see the strings.

 

He motions for me to come over, and I follow his request, sitting down on the left side of the bench, watching him as he joins me on it, lifting up the key cover and resting it along a carved stand for sheet music.

 

"I come here if I can't sleep." He wistfully mutters, taking in the expanse of the piano with a look of nostalgia. My eyes follow his hands as he brings them up and lightly sets his hands on middle C and the C scale before it. "Nobody knows about this hallway, just because the only way to get here is if you walk past the Captain's hallway. No staircase, no alternative route."

 

"Kind of like a little private joy."

 

"Yes, that, and the fact that nobody will be able to hear me playing makes it even more hidden. I will not wake anybody up in the middle of the night to come looking for the source."

 

"Does anybody else know about it?"

 

"No, not that I know of."

 

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out through his nose before pressing down on the keys, creating a minor chord that rings out and floats about the room. I close my eyes as he continues on with a complex movement, flitting his fingers over the keys and creating a sorrowful song that resonates with a certain chord inside of me and makes me forget about all of the bad things, focusing only on the music.

 

As I feel the end of the song play out, he slows down the tempo and places his foot on the damper pedal below us, dragging out the notes in a soft, lingering tone that soothes my mind.

 

I lean my head on his shoulder cracking my eyelids open as he starts another movement in E minor, his fingers crossing over one another to press against the black keys. I turn my head a little on his shoulder, watching his concentrated expression as he plays.

 

He finishes the second movement, his eyes still staring blankly at the piano for a couple of seconds before he lifts his hands from the keys and takes his left arm to wrap it around my back, setting his hand on my hip.

 

"That was beautiful." I mutter quietly, joining him in staring into the keys with no particular focus.

 

He presses his lips together and shuts his eyes before turning and kissing the ridge of my eyebrow.

 

"Thank you." He breathes into the musty air.

 

"Hmm, I could just fall asleep right here." I groan softly.

 

"Then fall asleep." He nonchalantly replies, his lips ghosting along my brow bone.

 

I turn to search his eyes for any sort of joking look, which I already know will be absent. He squeezes my waist, then rests his head on top of mine, kissing my hair.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you..."

 

"You won't. If anything, I'm the one burdening you. I woke you up in the first place."

 

"You aren't."

 

I smile and hum quietly into the crook of his neck- craving to be even closer to him. I bring my leg up and wrap it around his waist, then connect my arms behind his neck, feeling secure against him as I straddle his lap.

 

His tail brushes up against my pants leg and winds around my upper thigh- tapping softly against the fabric. He brings his arm up and drapes it over my shoulders.

 

After a few minutes I fall about half asleep, lulled by him stroking his fingers along the crook of my neck. He realizes this, and moves his arms from around my shoulders and back to grab my upper thighs, lifting me up and pushing me into him with barely any effort. I wrap my arms tighter around the back of his neck and hook my legs together behind him.

 

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I sleepily mumble against his neck.

 

"Of course not." He whispers with a bit of annoyed tone, like it is an obvious answer.

 

I smile and keep my eyes closed, feeling him pull the key cover down over the piano keys and then start to walk out of the room. I feel myself getting sleepier, but want to stay awake until we get back, so I busy myself with peppering little kisses on his neck and shoulder, trying to get his attention.

 

"What are you doing?" Levi growls. I smile as I finally get him to acknowledge me.

 

"Nothing." I raise my head up and off of his shoulder to lightly nip at his earlobe.

 

"Stop it."

 

"Stop what?" I kiss at his jaw and then nip at it.

 

"Stop that."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because."

 

"Because why?"

 

"Because if you don't stop- tch." I cut him off as I bite his shoulder and suck at it, leaving a small red mark there that probably isn't enough to bruise.

 

"(Y/n)."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm warning you, stop it."

 

"Why?" I childishly retort.

 

"Because I will-"

 

I abruptly cut him off with my lips against his. I laugh mid kiss at his narrowed eyes and flattened ears, then hold his bottom lip between my teeth and pull it with a devious expression, letting it go with a smirk.

 

"That's it." He growls. My elated mood quickly disappears as I feel him slam me against the side wall. My eyes snap open as I stare into his annoyed expression. "You're going to pay for that."

 

"B-b-b-b-ut s-someone ma-may hear u-us!" I whisper yell at him.

 

"Everyone is asleep, and nobody comes down this hallway."

 

With that he grins, flashing his long canines before delving into the crook of my neck. In my sleep deprived state of mind, a moan breaks from my lips as he attacks my neck with small bites and kisses.

 

I move my hands up and into his hair, kneading my fingers against his ears as I lean my head back against the wall in bliss. A few more mewling sounds escape from my lips, and I feel powerless as to stopping them.

 

I whimper as he pulls away from my neck, a proud look in his eyes. "Do you regret doing that now?" He playfully whispers.

 

"Of course not." I grin teasingly and stare up into his eyes, challenging him.

 

He jerks forward into my lips, spurring us to kiss each other wildly, sloppily. I shut my eyes almost instantly, my breath hitching as I feel Levi press harder into me, moving his hands from their spot on my thighs down to cup my ass and pull me even closer to him.

 

I grab fistfuls of his hair and tug softly, our teeth accidentally clicking against each other as we kiss with wild abandon.

 

"(Y/n), wake up. We're here."

 

I jolt up and off of Levi's shoulder only to almost fall out of his arms, but he quickly catches me. I stare wide eyed up into Levi's surprised features for a second, then feel my face get red hot and feel so embarrassed that I can't meet his eyes anymore.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"No-no-no-noth-thing..." I stutter.

 

"Does it have something to do with what you were dreaming about?" He teases.

 

My eyes snap back to his for a second only for me to have to look away from his eyes- to his neck- where I see the defined mark of a hickey starting to form. I choke on my breath, my jaw hanging open from embarrassment.

 

"You wouldn't stop groaning into my ear, it was annoying." He keeps on teasing.

 

I feel like I'm about to explode from embarrassment, and as I keep my eyes away from him as much as possible, realize that he has carried me all the way back to his bedroom, and we are standing right next to his bed.

 

"S-s-s-sorry." I mumble.

 

He lets out an airy laugh before turning around and sitting down on the bed with me in his lap. His lap is very warm, but a little uncomfortable because I can feel that hard place between his thighs again, which still confuses me to no end.

 

I bite the side of my lip and look away from him in shame. He brings his hand up from my thigh and runs it along my left cheek, then back into my hair, making me unconsciously close my eyes and lean into the palm of his hand.

 

"It's okay, just go back to sleep." He leans forward and kisses the bridge of my nose, then pulls away a little and smiles at me. My heart warms and I smile back at him, then lean forward and press my lips into his. We break it quickly and I lift myself up off of his lap, then lay down next to him, never breaking eye contact with him.

 

"Goodnight then." I laugh turning onto my side facing him and curling up into a fetal position.

 

"Goodnight." He smiles again, and with that image in mind, I fall back asleep.


	10. Secret Date

I crack my eyelids open, blinking a couple of times as a glow of light streams in through the window in the bathroom, bathing the room in a soft blue-ish hue from the morning sky. I groan, feeling comfortable and warm wrapped up in what I think is a large cotton blanket. Snuggling even further into the warmth, I look on either side of me to see that Levi isn't in the bed with me.

I untangle my arms from the blanket to push myself up from the bed, swiping my fingers over my eyelashes and catching the sand in my eyes, rubbing the sleepiness away. Shaking my head, I feel my hair softly fall over half of my face, then tuck it back behind my ear as I roll off of the bed and place the pads of my feet on the floor.

Stretching my arms above my head with a yawn, I pop my shoulders and then shove myself off of the bed. Stumbling forward, I make my way into the office and immediately spot Levi propping his head up on his elbow, eyes closed in a peaceful expression with a pen loosely held in his grip.

I don't know when he got up during the night, or if he ever went back to sleep. Quite honestly, I don't think anybody can really go back to sleep after having even the tamest nightmares that we have; the memories still too fresh and the realization of the inevitable a little too unnerving just to sweep it under the rug until morning.

Walking around the desk, I stop behind him and loosely wrap my arms around his shoulders, then rest my chin on his right shoulder.

"It's morning, Levi." I whisper. He grunts in acknowledgement then leans his head against mine, flicking his cat ears against me.

"Good morning then."

"What time did you fall asleep?" I turn my head and kiss his cheek.

"I kept waking up through the night, so I came out here around dawn."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He turns and kisses me on the mouth.

I let go of his shoulders and walk around him to sit on top of the desk. He crosses his legs in front of him and leans back in his chair, staring up into my eyes.

"How did you sleep?" He raises a hand and stifles a yawn mid sentence.

"Like a... kitten." I press my lips together, trying to hide a smile, but I'm powerless against it when I get a glare from Levi. I laugh as his ears twitch and his tail thumps against the chair annoyedly. "You know, no matter how much you glare at me now, I still think you look more cute than threatening."

He growls at me, the tapping of his tail getting more erratic. I grin and hop off of the desk, walking around it without taking my eyes away from him for more than a second.

He follows me with his eyes until I get out of his line of sight. Taking a look outside the large window behind his desk. I hear him huff, then the unmistakable sound of a pen against paper. I let myself kneel down on the floor, watching the trees sway as I fold my legs under me. Leaning against the window frame, I let myself think- about our time together, my feelings for him.

Do I like him? Automatically I answer the question. Of course I like him, I have for a long time. But do I love him? I ask myself. I feel stumped. Of course I like him, and I remember the feeling of attraction, but when I ask myself the question, I can't really tell. I think of how sad I would feel if he were to disappear from my life, and as soon as I do, the thought makes my lower lip quiver in sadness. It sends a sharp pang through my chest that leaves a huge damper on my mood.

A small spark of understanding flashes through my mind. Of course I love him. I would feel lost without him, like a piece of me would be ripped from my heart and soul. A shaky sigh passes through my lips, half from sadness and half from the giddiness of realizing that I love him.

"Is everything okay?" I hear Levi ask monotonically. I twist my head around to stare at the back of his chair.

My breath catches in my throat, and a realization comes over me as I think that this is the last day I have confined with him in this room. I have to tell him, I think to myself. So many people have had their lovers die without telling them. I feel like there is a huge weight on my heart, and it will only get worse unless I tell him.

"(Y/n)?" Levi sets his pen down on the desk and turns to face me. I get up from the floor and cautiously stand near the window. Levi quirks his brow, but stands from his chair and walks over to me.

I hold my breath as he takes my hand from my side. A tiny flicker of worry comes through his neutral expression as he stares into my eyes.

"(Y/n), what is wrong?"

"I- I have s-something to tell you..." I shift my eyes to the floor and press my lips into a firm line.

"Well, what is it?"

"I- um... I think I might um..."

"You might what?"

"IthinkIloveyou." I squeak.

"You think what? I couldn't understand you. Talk slower, brat."

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes while part of me screams that it would be alright if I told him later on, but the other side of me drowns out the first with worry and resolve. "I-I think... I love you, Levi."

I wait a couple of seconds, then open my eyes to chance seeing his expression. I do a double take as I catch a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I love you too, (Y/n)." He brushes his fingers over my cheek and tucks my hair behind my ear, leaning his forehead down into mine. I stare into his eyes, then close them and push forward onto his lips- a small, triumphant smile gracing my features.

"Yes very touching, here's your breakfast. Bye." I jump and swivel around to see Hanji stomping out of the room. She slams the door behind her.

Both of us stare in surprise after her, but then turn to each other a chuckle at her oddness.

"Let's say, you and I escape this place and go on a date?"

I turn to meet his gaze again. I fake an incredulous expression. "Us? But that's against the rules!"

"Oh come on."

"Haha fine, but where the hell are you going to take me? There's nothing but forest for miles around, and I seriously doubt we would be able to steal a horse from the stables without Eren tattling to Erwin."

"It's a surprise."

"You said that last night."

"And were you disappointed?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly, now just trust me."

I shake my head with a smile at his raised brows. He pets the top of my head once and walks over to the desk. Picking up the stack of papers, he hits them on the table a couple of times to get them straight. Setting them back on the desk he turns to me and nods his head towards the door.

Time Skip

After dodging a few recruits wandering the halls, we finally make it out to the courtyard doors. He pulls them open, holding the heavy doors back for me, then when I get through softly pulls them shut.

"So, where are we going?" I push again. He had to get a cotton blanket from his closet before we left, so he stuck me with the job of carrying the food I wrapped in sectioned packages.

"You'll see. Quit asking, impatient brat."

I scoff and cross my arms in front of me. He gives me a fleeting unamused look. "We'll get there when we get there." He drones.

"But-"

"If you keep asking I swear I will gag you."

"That sounds kinda hot."

He looks at me with a shocked expression.

"What, I can't be dirty minded sometimes?"

He shakes his head amusedly at the comment and softly laughs.

"Just a few more minutes." He sighs, stepping over a fallen log as we enter the forest.

We go over a small creek that gradually widens out. Past it, the forest dips down into a large valley that just comes right back up on the other side, where a dense line of trees obscures the view beyond it.

We slide down on dead leaves and mossy ground, then make it up the other side with a bit of effort, reaching the tree line. I duck under the branches and weave through the closely placed trees until I stumble out the other side into a small clearing of wildflowers. It oversees the rolling hills of forest and farm land, showing a small glimpse of the city on the horizon.

"Beautiful..." I mumble as Levi comes up behind me.

"Conceited doesn't suit you, but I agree." He lightly punches my arm with a small smirk.

"I w-w-was talking about the view, Levi." I stutter but smile as he takes my hand, lightly pulling me behind him all the way to the edge of the clearing; where it drops down a steep hill into the forest. He casts the blanket out, letting it billow in the wind before placing it on the grass near the edge. The morning sun shines on the wet morning dew, creating a twinkling reflection in the grass like it's mocking the stars while they hide behind the blue sky.

"It was the old training ground for 3DMG gear. The trainees were supposed to get up enough speed to get across this clearing." He mumbles to me as he fixes the wrinkles in the blanket then takes the food packages from my arms and lays them out.

I crouch down and unlace my boots, causing him to look up at me questioningly. I only smile and slip out of my shoes, standing back up and burying my toes into the wet grass.

“You do realize how dirty the ground is, right?”

“I don’t care, it feels nice.”

“Uh huh…” He sarcastically mumbles, then rolls his eyes and lays down on the blanket, looking up at me from an upside down point of view. I smile brightly and place my knees down at the edge of the blanket, right behind his head. He reaches up and brushes his hand across my jaw. I place my hand on top of his and close my eyes, leaning into his touch for a second.

I turn my head and kiss the palm of his hand before opening my eyes again. He has his eyes lowered a little, but he still stares up at me with a slight grin playing on his lips. A bright pang of warmth goes through my chest as I see the genuinely contented look on his features, the same expression forming on my face.

“I… I really do love you. I’m sure of it now.” I whisper against his hand.

“I know. You don’t have to tell me.”

A fiery red blush comes over my cheeks at his words. Way to ruin the mood...

I look away in slight embarrassment, but my eyes return to his as he sits up and turns to face me, his hand leaving my cheek for only a second to come right back.

“Well, just so you know, I really do love you too.” He laughs quietly as he mutters. I feel the corner of my lip curl up, even though I want to be mad at him. Looking into his silvery eyes, I lean in and give him a quick, embarrassed peck on the mouth, then turn away again. He breathily laughs, then pulls away to turn back to the sunrise.

I crawl around him and lay down on my stomach lifting my feet up in the air and waving them around boredly. I lazily unwrap a package of food beside me and stick a roll of bread into my mouth, chewing absentmindedly as I stare at the horizon.

Time Skip

Levi and I watched the sun rise up into the sky a bit more and talked about random little things to pass the time. I also eventually persuaded him to cloudwatch with me (somehow), so that’s a pretty huge win in my book.

“Hold on, I hear someone.” Levi whispers. I promptly stop and lay my back flat against a tree. Levi does the same a few paces away.

The both of us are still walking back to the base, but we’re taking our time because it’s a perfect day and we agreed that we are both sick of being stuck in that room.

A set of a few different footsteps shuffling through damp leaves reaches my ears, and as I listen to them, I place that they are a couple of new recruits: Reiner, Jean, and Connie. From how it sounds, they have their equipment on, and are going to practice on the training grounds. They pass by us quickly, and when they are far enough away, I let out a little breath I was holding back.

I jump as Levi swings around his tree to face me, leaning over me a little bit. “It’s our last day together, so how about when we get back, I,” he leans down a little further towards me, “help you get rid of these annoying clothes?” He breathes onto my lips. An embarrassed squeak escapes from my mouth, and instantly feel heat coming to my face. He laughs and backs up a little bit, causing me to slump against the tree from surprise and embarrassment. I almost drop the blanket I’m holding due to shock.

“Are you okay?” He jokingly asks. He then places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and gives me a soft, apologetic and questioning look.

I swiftly nod, not trusting myself to say a sentence without hopelessly fumbling over my words. He keeps looking at me for a few more seconds with the same expression, but then his ears twitch and turn to the right a little bit.

“There’s a lot more recruits coming to practice on the training grounds, we need to get out of here or we will get caught.”

“O-oh, yeah let’s go.”

We maneuver through the forest for about five minutes while trying to dodge small groups of recruits making their way through the forest around us. We make it to the tree line surrounding the Survey Corps base, and hide behind the trees until we deem it safe to run across the open field. I don’t think Levi and I would really be scolded, but it’s more that Levi would be the laughing stock of the regiment and I would probably be relentlessly teased by everyone.

Levi’s tail softly swishes behind him, brushing against the back of me knee and pulling me out of my thoughts to look at him.

He looks concentrated, his ears swiveling around on top of his head and searching for any noise. A slight grin plays at my lips. He senses my stare and moves his eyes in my direction, making me jerk my eyes elsewhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see him slightly grin, but it looks more like a ghost of a grin than anything.

“All clear, we can go now.”

“A-ah yeah.”

He takes one cautious step outside the tree line and stops one last time before nodding his head towards the castle, silently telling me to follow. We run across the field and to one of the cobblestone courtyards in the back that used to have beautiful flowers and gleaming fountains, but now has been reduced to tightly packed vegetable and fruit plants that spill over the sides of the soil filled wells lining the pathway.

I hear my boots shuffling over soft green vines as we run up to the entrance, softly gracing the sides of my boots with the tips of their leaves. I look down at them as I run, hoping I’m not hurting the plants too much, they are the recruits’ only source of real food.

I shriek as I feel a hand cover my mouth and jerk me to the side, instantly struggling against whoever is muffling me.

“Shh, It’s just me, there are a few people coming through the doors, and you weren’t paying attention, brat.” I stop struggling as I recognize Levi’s soft voice and the feeling of his warm chest against my back. I lean into him a little bit and grip the wool blanket tighter., but still feel myself shaking a bit- he really scared me. He keeps his hand on my shoulder, holding me against him as we turn our heads to listen from behind a stone pillar near the doors.

It sounds like two people, and they are having a casual conversation as they pass by our pillar and start to walk between the garden wells. We listen hard for a couple more seconds to make sure they are gone, then Levi lets go of my shoulder and steps out from behind me, walking towards the doors. He opens one and holds in for me, tilting his head a little towards the door to signal for me to go ahead.

I smile and mutter a small thanks to him as I walk by, taking a stairway to my right up towards the Captain’s Quarters. Levi catches up to me in no time as I reach the top of the staircase, but as he walks next to me, a question comes to mind that I had been meaning to ask him since the previous night.

“Umm, Levi? I have a question.”

“I might have an answer.”

“Ah- um, well I was wondering why you have paintings o-of my in that book.”

Levi, freezes up for a second and stops walking, making me turn around to face him.

“U-uh, well, remember when I told you that the book wasn’t mine and about how I didn’t know how it got there?” Levi tries to avoid my gaze as much as possible while he talks, which is weird because he almost always makes contact when he talks to anybody.

At first my mind gets hung up on the fact that he stuttered, but then II take a second to think back, remembering a few small words about the book.

“Oh, yeah.”

“So, w-while I was looking through it, I, uh, found those there.”

“Are you sure?”

He moves his eyes up and looks into my eyes, nodding his head firmly.

“Okay, I trust you.” I mutter with a kind smile. I then promptly turn around and take a few steps, then turn back when I don’t hear him follow. As I turn back, I swear I can see a hint of a blush dusting his cheeks, but before I can comment he breaks out of his trance and briskly walks past me, hiding his expression. I follow him with my eyes before shaking my head at his attempt to hide his bashfulness and follow after him.

We continue walking, and before I know it, we’re at his door. He opens the door in front of me and steps inside, walking over to his desk and looking over it for a second before nodding his head and sitting down in his chair behind the desk. I notice that someone had taken the stack of papers he fell asleep doing this morning.

I softly shut the door behind me and lean my back against it, pulling my right leg up and putting my boot flat against the door. I lean my head back against it and close my eyes, just letting myself rest for a second and think.

“Remember what I said in the forest earlier?” I hear Levi ask from behind his desk after about a minute. I crack open one eyelid and look at him for a second, then shut it again.

“No, not really…” I mumble and think about any conversations we had.

I hear him get up from his chair and walk halfway across the room, but stop when he gets about halfway towards me.

“...remember what I proposed we do when we got back in this room?” He tries again. I make a confused face but still keep my eyes shut as I detect a bit of a deeper, more seductive tone.

“I truly ca…” My words drift off as I remember the exact conversation. My face practically catches on fire.

I open my mouth to say something, but my eyes fly open as I feel Levi trap me against the door, with both of his arms against the door and his body pressed flat against me.

“...because, I wasn’t kidding.” He smirks, the green glint in his eyes returning and his tail playfully flicking back and forth behind him. He breathes hotly onto my lips and flicks his eyes down to them for a second, then returns to look me directly in the eyes and opens his lips to say something else. “So let me help you get out of these clothes, (Y/N)...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger to lemon, you're welcome. XD


	11. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Listen guys, it’s been an unacceptably long while since I have last updated this story. In some ways this is good. I can look back at it with new eyes and fix the mistakes that I’ve made. ONE of these things that I don’t like about this, is its lack of real, genuine plot. So, I’m adding some in. Sort of.
> 
> DON’T WORRY, if at first you are confused, have faith in me. I PROMISED you a lemon, and a lemon you will get. However, instead of just giving you the sex scene you wanted, I will give you so much more in my opinion. Sweet, genuine, passion filled sex. Not this dumb fucking around I’ve been droning on about. It gets boring.
> 
> PATIENCE. Keep reading and don’t lose faith in me. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Obvious smut and language warning.

I gaze into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that I suddenly and painfully remember don’t belong to Levi. The emerald drowns out the grey in a heartbeat, and his pupils shrink down into infinitesimally small slits. For some reason, as the switch that turns Levi into his lustful, predatory state flicks on, a switch that I didn’t realize had been flipped on inside my head switches off.

The switch that made me blissfully forgetful that Levi... has been under the effect of a love potion this whole time. The electric wire of passion and lust that had been severed and left dangerously sparking over these past couple of days dies down a little. A sudden, crashing wave of feeling that constricts my heart makes my breath cut short and my eyes fall down to the floor, tear filled and wary.

“(Y/n)?” I unintentionally let out a choked sob- his voice sounds caring, and it’s beyond anything I could have dreamed I would hear before all of this happened. He takes in a sharp breath from shock, and backs of a tiny bit, giving me some space. A small, quivering grin works its way onto my lips at the gesture; sweet and understanding; hurting my heart just a little.

“Do... do you really love me?” I whisper. It’s barely audible enough for him to hear, even with the extra pair of highly sensitive ones atop his head.

He pauses for only a beat before placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I force myself to look up into his eyes again, just to make sure. To see the slightly glittering silver in them again makes me steel myself to listen.

“(Y/n), of course I love you. What is this about?”

I sigh in slight relief, marking off my mind’s painful accusation that he might have only said those things because of the potion. The live wire of lust sputters out a few sparks and brings my attention back to it as I feel his breath flutter my eyelashes and end at my neck, unintentionally reminding me of our close proximity.

It would be stupid to try and tell myself that I don’t feel extremely inclined to go through the act of sex with Levi right this very instant. But the thing holding me back... is that damned potion. It wouldn’t feel right, and even if I did go through with it right now, I would hate myself for it.

Levi searches my wavering gaze for whatever is bothering me, shell-shocked from the reaction he got from what he thought was as tame of an action as many others that had happened within the past two days. He squeezes my shoulder lightly, silently pushing for his answer.

“I... the potion.”

“What about it?”

“I... I really want... to d-d-do that... type of thing w-wi-with you... but I want... to make sure...” I take a breath and close my eyes for a second, trying to work myself up to say whatever it is I’m trying to say- seeing as my brain wants to know what my mouth is doing moving without its specific consent. “I want... to make sure that i-it is...” I turn my gaze up into his searching silvery blue eyes and let him help me coax the word out of my mouth, “genuine...”

Levi looks like he has come upon the realization of what has been going through my mind, with his eyes widening, then softening, and then closing as he nods his head in understanding.

“I... see what you are saying. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

A part of me wants to take it all back- tell him to continue- but my heart shudders at the thought. I want my first time to be real; special to me. The thrill of doing the act with Levi having these unique new... attributes... sends my lower belly through a wave of heat.

“I want to d-do it with you like this-” the words come tumbling out as I see his very slight disappointment, and my shyness comes rushing back as he meets my eyes again, “I r-really do... but I- I just, I just want my first time...”

He softly pecks me on the mouth, then pulls back, shushing me. “I know. I know what you are trying to say, and I agree with you. I promise that I will wait however long you want me to- no matter how long it takes- even if it fucking kills me.” He leans his head forward and places it against the door right next to my ear, then leans against me. I can’t help but wrap my arms around his back and lean my forehead into his shoulder, silently thanking him for his support.

“Are you scared to do it?” He mumbles into the soft skin of my shoulder.

“I-” I think for a second and realize that I am a little scared. More nervous, but still scared. I slightly laugh at myself, causing him to move his head and look back up at me questioningly. “I’ve been fighting titans for a good part of my life, and I’m actually scared of something stupid like this?” I half say to him, half say to myself.

His eyes light up a bit with an idea after a few seconds, and I can’t help but shiver in anticipation. He lightly smirks at me and suddenly pushes my chest into the door, simultaneously hooking his hands under my thighs and pulling them up to his hips. I let out a surprised squeal and grip his shoulders on instinct, the seam of fabric at the very middle of my legs pushing tightly into my crotch as it presses right up against his belt. I bite back a small whimper at the sudden rush of heat and feeling.

“Well, then I’ll have to work you up to it.” He leans in and lightly licks the shell of my ear, the rough texture of his tongue sending a wave of goosebumps down my neck and back.

He pushes into me a little more, then helps me hook my ankles behind his back. I peer nervously up into his irises, and watch as a glint of mischief flashes through them. Running his hands up my legs at an achingly slow pace, tickling my skin through the tight fabric of my jeans. He lets them rest at the curve of my butt, then splays his fingers out a little and pulls me up a little higher onto him, squeezing the soft, almost painfully confined flesh.

I grip a little tighter onto his shoulders and suck in a hiss through my teeth, feeling the seam press almost uncomfortably into the folds of my lips through my underwear. Burying my flushed face into his neck, he lets out a soft laugh and squeezes my ass again. I wrap my arms completely around his shoulders as he starts to turn towards his desk.

My hips bump into his a little as he takes a few steps, the little shocks of half pleasure and half pain rocking through my lower half. He moves his chair back a little and takes a hold of my thighs again, coxing them apart a little so my legs unhook in the back, then sits down with me on top of his lap, my legs hanging limply over the sides of the chair as I lean back to look down at him in surprise.

“I have more paperwork to do, so you can just sit here for a while until I’m done.”

“Won’t I get in your way?”

He shoots me an annoyed look. I guess that if he put me here, then he really doesn’t mind if I sit here. I bring my lower legs up and rest them on either side of Levi’s as he picks up his quill and pulls another stack of papers out of his drawer. I feel him lean into my neck, softly kissing it as the muscles in his shoulder starts moving as he starts to scribble down some information of the papers he has been given.

I sigh boredly and use my legs as leverage to lift myself up and move back a little so I’m not pressing so awkwardly into his hip bones. I let myself down onto his lap again, but still feel a little uncomfortable, so I pick myself up and move again.

“-ck! Stop... moving.” Levi growls lightly into my ear.

“Why? I’m trying to get comfortable.”

“Unless you want me to fuck you over this desk right now, you’ll stop moving.” He nips at the skin over my Carotid artery dangerously. I suck in a sharp breath and fist the fabric of his shirt into my hand. “I can only hold back after so much (Y/n).” My eyes widen to the size of saucers and I bite my lips to hold back in a blissful sigh. He stops biting and places a few butterfly kisses over the slightly moist spots his teeth left behind on my skin. He begins to write again, this time keeping his lips against my skin, occasionally kissing it and moving his face closer to the crook of my neck.

My body relaxes after a little bit and I let my fingers move to his hairline, tracing little swirls into the short hairs of his undercut. By then the eyelashes of his left eye lightly brush against the outer edge of my ear and his tail lightly rests on my upper thigh, occasionally tapping softly against it.

“You know, sometimes I hate that I drank that fucking potion... but I don’t think I would ever have been able to truly experience-” he leans back and gestures to my body before meeting my eyes, “-all of this.” He smirks as my cheeks flare up and I rapidly blink a few times before shifting my gaze to the window behind him. “I wouldn’t have even found the Kamasutra if it weren’t for you... I have learned a lot of new, exciting positions from it. I might try them out on you if you’ll let me.”

I furrow my brows and give Levi a sidelong, somewhat annoyed glare. I know he is trying to pull a reaction out of me. He laughs lightly at my expression and puts a small wet kiss on my cheek.

“I’m just kidding, you’re easier than shit to tease.”

I stick out my tongue with a small playful smile. He narrows his eyes at me and gives me a thoughtful smirk, squeezing my hips as I chuckle to myself. I deftly brush a loose strand of hair away from his eyes and leave my fingertips brushing against his cheekbone, staring lovingly into his eyes as I do.

“Do you want to go on another date with me?” He inquires, leaning into the warmth of my palm, his ears half folding back on themselves in an incredibly cute way.

“Levi. What do you think?”

“I think I want to hear you say it for me.”

“Say what?” I bite my lip and meet his unusually bright bluish-grey eyes.

“You know what, you fucking brat.”

“Fine. I want to go on another date with you. Where are you going with this?” I deadpan.

“I’m taking you back out tonight to that 3DMG training ground to watch the stars. It’s our last real night completely alone without any other shitty brats interrupting.”

“How will we see without lighting a lamp and drawing attention to ourselves?”

“I can see in the dark for now.” My eyes widen slightly and I look at him incredulously. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I do, it’s just that I hadn’t really thought about you having that ability, I guess.” I move my head and softly rest it back on his shoulder again, looking back outside and over the trees surrounding the crumbling castle. My legs start to get numb up on my knees, so after a while I move them back to dangle over each side of Levi’s chair.

Levi pulls open a couple of drawers, then reaches his arm back to me, holding a small book in his hands.

“Here, if you’re so bored.”

I lightly take the book from his hands and kiss his earlobe in thanks, then hold the book out in front of me and start reading, quickly allowing myself to join the universe inside its pages to escape the one I’m in for at least a short while.

 

Time Skip

 

I jolt awake as I hear the loud thump of the book falling from my hands and hitting the floor on its spine. Levi jumps along with me, the sound also apparently waking him up. I look out of the window one more time, seeing the light of the afternoon sun coloring the clouds in a deep tangerine.

“It’s time to head out.” He mumbles into my ear before lifting me up into his arms again and stalking over to the window before dropping me down onto my feet. “I’ll grab a few blankets and a pillow; you go ahead and pack the food.”

My eyes whip around to find a tray of food sitting on top of the desk, the papers Levi was working on gone from sight. The thought of Erwin walking in and seeing me on Levi’s lap makes me bite my lip and send my hands in a little fidgety dance.

After a few minutes, I get the food packed into a small basket I had found earlier that morning and Levi meets me by the door, the last few rays of sunlight coming in through the window and gracing my feet. We exit the door, make it down the flight of stairs, exit out into the courtyard, and make it into the trees without any problems whatsoever.

I trudge through the leaves with a more determined step now that I know exactly where we are going. Levi gently grasps onto my fingers as we walk, and I take a minute to realize just how much I have changed since before being stuck with Levi.

I used to be super easily embarrassed by anything sexually related to the point of being unable to speak up, but now I can make dirty jokes without getting too flustered. I used to be afraid to look my Captain in the eye, and now I find it to be my favorite way of finding how he really feels. I can even feel completely relaxed around him, all because I know that he loves me. At this thought, I squeeze Levi’s fingers and lace my palm against his; loving the warmth it gives me as the sky starts to turn a navy color in the East.

“It’s a perfect night.” I sigh.

He hums in response as we push through the line of trees surrounding the grassy grove we had visited earlier. The moon starts to show as the last few clouds in the sky drift off into the horizon and the navy turns darker. I can spot a few stars already out; Venus, Mars and Jupiter all being the first to blink into my vision.

I stand in the grass for a couple of minutes, not noticing as Levi lays the blankets down into the grass at the center of the clearing. “Hey brat, get your ass over here, I’m hungry.” He says it in a light tone, despite the harsh-sounding words, and pulls my attention to him as he rakes a hand back through his hair. It stays there for a second, then allows a few strands to fall back down over his eyes.

I make my way over and plop down on the blanket, immediately taking out a wrapped up sandwich of cucumbers and cream cheese and popping it into my mouth. He watches, still standing, as I lay everything out on the wide expanse of the blanket. Once I’m done, I look up at him bemusedly. “What are you just standing there for; I thought you were hungry?” I smirk at him and hold back a giggle as he narrows his eyes and mechanically sits across from me, his ears folding back on top of his head.

“Thanks...” He murmurs.

I watch the sky as we silently eat, getting it out of the way as quickly as possible so we can go on with our date. I finish quickly, and start throwing the packages back into our basket and pointing out new stars that keep showing up, asking him if he knew what they were.

“And that one?”

“That’s Sirius; it comes out right after the main three. I’m sure you already know them- you’re not an idiot.”

“I think that’s the nicest, non-sexual compliment you have ever given me.”

He scoffs and finishes off his own sandwich, allowing me to move the basket off to the side and move to lie down next to him. He quickly follows suit and rests his head on the pillow, holding out his arm so I can curl up beside him. I know I want to, but the still shy part of me wants to stay out of range. I drown it out and rest my head down onto the pillow next to his, entangling my left hand up with his as he grasps my left shoulder.

By now the stars look like someone took a handful of molten silver and threw the tiny little drops up into the sky. I follow the end of Levi’s pointing finger as he points out a few more stars to me, his eyes reflecting the silver sequins in the sky. I let out a sigh and keep staring at him, not even noticing that after a few minutes he stops talking and looks at me out of the corner of his eyes.

He turns onto his side to face me after some time, meeting my gaze. I suck in a breath, he is only inches away from my lips, and I feel myself aching for them. It’s a strange feeling. He takes his right hand and threads his fingers through my hair.

“You know, you’ve had cream cheese on the side of your lips for some time now.”

I roll my eyes and scoff. “And you’re as unromantic as ever.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, how about I fix that?” I meet his eyes again, the hues of blue and grey shimmering in the starlight. He leans forward and lightly licks the corner of my mouth, causing my eyes to flutter shut. I let go of his left hand and turn to meet him in a kiss, allowing my hand to rest at the dip of his spine in the middle of his back and slowly work its way up to his neck.

He gently brushes past my lips and runs the tip of his tongue over the roof of my mouth, memorizing the ridges before moving to meet my tongue and softly grazing its smooth, hot underbelly before tangling itself around it. When I finally run my hand through his hair my eyes fly open and I jerk a little bit. He seems slightly surprised at first as I look to the top of his head with slight confusion.

His ears are gone. I feel around for them and tilt my head to look up and find them, but they are simply not there. I unknowingly let a nervous grin worm its way onto my slightly swollen lips.

“What’s wrong?” He blinks, a little confused.

“They’re gone!” I move my hand to his lower back and feel around for his tail, but only find my hand under his waistband and tracing over soft skin.

“You’re getting a little handsy there, (Y/n).” My eyes jerk up to his again at my name, and after only a millisecond of looking into his gaze, I move forward and work my lips passionately against him. He stays still for a second in surprise, then follows along with me.

I find my legs entwining with his, and my fingers grasping desperately into his shirt, the heat between us too much for this night air making me want to remove every last article of clothing. Levi seems to have the same exact idea, rolling over to hover over me and using his elbows to hold his weight off of me while his hand undoes the top few buttons on my shirt.

He pulls from my mouth with a small pop, and rests his forehead against mine before opening his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He rasps huskily, practically pleading for me to say yes.

“J-just be p-patient with me, I don’t know much ab-about this stuff.” I shudder through shaky breaths. He nods in understanding.

“If there is something you don’t like, tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, brat.”

He leans back down and continues working his mouth over mine, but takes his time unfastening the buttons on my shirt. I experimentally bite the lower part of his lip and pull at it lightly, half opening my eyes to meet his for a second before moving my hands from his back to meet the buttons of his own button up.

“If you don’t hurry up and take my damned shirt off, I swear I’ll rip off yours.” I half growl, lust creeping through my mind like a dense fog and clouding out anything besides my instincts- and my instincts are to get my damn clothes off of me so I don’t get suffocated by this heat.

“Shut your fucking mouth and kiss me then.” He growls back, crashing into my lips seconds later so hard that the cut on my lip busts open again. He runs his now soft tongue over the cut before delving back into me, all the while tearing open the last few buttons off of my shirt. I bring my legs up and wrap them around his middle as he shifts his weight to his knees, pulling his hips down to meet me.

I feel the hard place between his legs again and feel nothing but the pull to feel it pushing against the middle of my own legs. As it does, my hard breathing turns into light, mewling whimpers into his mouth. He hotly laughs into my mouth and pushes down into me again, drawing the same sound out of my throat in an even louder reply.

He moves away from my lips to bury his face in my neck again as he continues pushing into me. I jerk my shirt to lay on either side of my body, baring my breasts to him as I ache for him to cover more of my body, his heat somehow toning down the burning flames licking along my skin. Tendrils of his hair lightly drag against my feverish skin as I fight the buttons of his own shirt, getting impatient to the point where I don’t even bother to button it down all the way, instead reaching my hand up to drag across his slightly sweaty, muscular chest.

He pulls my attention back to him as his hot mouth covers the peak of my breast, immediately making my back arch up to him at the feeling combined with the kneading of his fingers on the soft flesh of my hips.

His hips leave mine for a brief moment as my body moves slightly without my full consent, and I feel my hands desperately grappling for his belt loops, jerking his hips back into mine. He lightly scratches his nubby nails along the tingling skin of my side, then moves past the rise of my hip to grab the back of my thigh and pulling my leg up. He does the same with my other side and pulls my back up off of the ground to meet him.

He pulls away for a second and grips the waistband of my jeans, not even bothering to undo the button as he jerks it past the curve of my ass, and then jerks them up and off of my legs entirely. I bite my lip up at him as he meets my eyes. I lower my right hand and grab a fist full of the pillow behind my head as he places his hips against mine again, closing my eyes and sucking in a large breath at the scorching heat pressing into my core. I feel the thin, lacy black underwear hanging onto my hips, just barely shielding me against the outside air.

Levi moves down and kisses the tip of my pink, swollen nipple, then moves over the soft curve to skip down to my navel. He lightly bites the soft curve of my stomach before skipping again, to breathe against the warm, moist middle of the black underwear. I have to jerk my other hand up to grab tightly onto the pillow and let out another mewling noise in order to keep my hips from bucking up to meet his mouth, knowing how warm and nice it will feel against my aching skin.

He places my hips back down on the ground, but never moves so his breath isn’t touching me- following me the whole way down. He grabs a handful of my thigh, squeezing it reassuringly as my eyes scrunch shut and a whimper tears itself out of my throat.

With one last squeeze, he moves his finger to tug the last piece of cloth away from my entrance, causing me to squirm a little, the embarrassment catching up to me as he takes the time to pull it down and slide it over the tops of my feet.

I close my thighs together, trying to keep myself warm, and trying to satiate my human need to feel clothed. He meets my eyes and places a gentle hand on the top of my thigh.

“It’s alright; I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I kn-kn-know...”

“All right, I’ll give you time to decide; I need these off anyway.”

He backs up a little and keeps my stare as he unbuttons the rest of his shirt and slides it down his shoulders. I watch his hands as he purposely rakes them down his front until his shirt falls to his elbows and he takes it all the way off. He undoes the top button of his pants and leaves it like that, then moves his hand over the obvious bulge between his legs. My breath catches at the sight of him touching himself, and the teasing smirk on his lips.

“Have you decided what you want me to do?” He drawls, moving his eyes to rake down my figure before meeting them with mine again. I shudder and bite my lip, letting my relaxed legs open for him again. He silently asks me if I’m sure, and I nod my head.

He smirks again, then dips his head between my legs and licks between my lips, then stops at the very ridge of them to suckle on the tiny bead of nerves. A cry tears itself from my mouth again, and I can’t help but buck my lips up to meet him this time. As I do, his whole mouth encompasses my lips, and the soft skin of his lower lip pushes against my entrance.

Shuddering at the feeling, he keeps working his tongue along my clit and sucking lightly at the ridges in his mouth. My right hand flies down to push his hair back, and then wind my fingers through it so I can lightly guide him to where I want him to touch.

After a minute of this, I can’t take it anymore. I don’t care how big his member is, I just want it in me. The ache has crept up inside me, and won’t be satisfied until-

Levi sticks two fingers into me, and I have to bite the pillow under me as not to scream out. I take it back, for now it can be satisfied like that. He moves his tongue along my clitoris while simultaneously curling his fingers up inside of me so they brush against another highly sensitive place up inside of me. I’m racked with wave after wave of raw pleasure, even feeling myself max out and clamp down against him, his touch searing through me as my sense of touch goes through overdrive for about twenty seconds.

Levi waits patiently until my shaking dies down and my fingers relax in his hair, then takes his fingers out of me and pulls himself out of his pants. I stare, breathing hard breaths as he runs a hand over the slightly moonlit tip, knowing that the ache inside of me has only increased, and that the only thing I want to satiate it is a lot bigger that his fingers.

“Are you ready?” He softly asks.

I hesitantly nod my head, moving my legs apart a little to make enough room for him. He moves forward and aligns my hips with his, making our eyes meet after he does so.

“It’ll hurt like a bitch for a few good seconds, so just tell me when to move and I will.”

“S-sure.”

I slip my hand out of his hair and hold it out, allowing him to clasp it tightly in his left hand while he takes a hold of himself in his other. I feel it lightly prodding my entrance for a few seconds, then brace myself for it lightly, remembering to relax my lower half from what I have overheard you are supposed to do. I take in a breath as I feel him push into me. Scrunching my eyes tightly shut, I will the pain out of my system and squeeze his hand tightly to redirect my attention away from the pain.

After taking a few hard breaths, I move a little on my own and feel that it hurts only slightly now, and the ache is growing, my pleasure rising again.

“You c-can move.” I mumble.

He wastes no time in moving himself all the way into me. I lock my legs around his hips as he gasps against my shoulder, working up a slight rhythm. I move my hand from the pillow and around his back, raking my nails into him and working my fingers along my back to try and find something to ground me from this pleasure.

He kisses me on the mouth, and I hungrily kiss him back as I feel my lower belly shuddering around him, the heat of his member inside me almost too much, but just enough to bear along with the pleasure. I moan Levi’s name into his mouth, the feeling of his name on my lips like they were made to sound it out, and soon he starts groaning mine. I feel my clit twitch at the harmony of our names together, and reach down to touch it, feeling the buildup coming too slowly for my liking.

It’s weird. My body wants to finish quickly to get the immense, incomparable feeling of pleasure crashing through me, but I don’t want to let Levi move away from me again. To feel him completely inside of me, his heart hammering against his chest and pounding against my breast like a drum, there is nothing I want more in the world to feel it forever.

I feel the buildup start to overflow but wait a little bit, removing my hand from my clit so I can hold out a bit longer. I feel that Levi will finish soon by the erratic moving of his hips and his labored breath against my mouth. I hold onto the peaked feeling until I feel his sweaty palms grasping at mine.

“Levi-hah- are you almost... there?” I breathe between kisses.

“Yeah, are- hah- you?”

“I’m already there-” I whine, grasping onto his shoulders as it almost becomes too much to hold back.

“Go ahead and let- hah- go.”

He doesn’t have to tell me twice. I hug his shoulders and hide my face in the corner of his neck as I let the feeling go, crashing through me even harder this time and causing me to dig my nails into his back on accident. He clenches his jaw as I tighten around him, then just as the waves subside, he pulls out of me and lets go of a hot breath and grasps onto my hip as I feel the head of his member pull out, then fall on my stomach and twitch, letting out a small stream of thick white stuff that leaks down the side of my stomach.

I pull him down and silently allow him to lie on top of me. He pushes his member down and out of the way, then scoots down a little and rests his head on my breast. I know he can feel my heartbeat, and I tiredly bring a hand up to run it through his soft hair.

We lie there for a few minutes; eyes closed, breathing slowing, and minds calming. Levi sleepily kisses the cooling skin of my breast, then sits up and moves up to lie next to me. He pulls out a small spare towel that I brought in the food basket and never ended up using, and gently wipes me off. I crack open an eyelid and stare at him tiredly.

“So, did you like it?” He half laughs.

“Mhm.” I moan in approval, lightly smiling at him as he lies back down next to me.

“Tired?”

“Mmmhmm.” I sigh.

He presses a small wet kiss to my temple, then gets up again, readjusting his pants and slipping his shirt back over his shoulders. He then pulls my shirt together and buttons a couple of the middle buttons before shoving his arms under my back and also behind my knees. I automatically wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into the slightly exposed skin of his chest.

He then kicks the blanket over so it falls on top of the pillow, and picks it up with the hand under my legs, all the while keeping me completely balanced.

“My strong Captain.” I lightly laugh into his skin. He snorts lightly in acknowledgment, and picks the basket up in the same hand as the blanket. “I love you.” I pull myself up a little more and push my cheek into his shoulder, feeling his muscles work under my touch.

“I love you too, (Y/n). I always will.”

I crack my eyes open to find him already looking down at me. He bends down and places a kiss onto my lips, making my heart warm with only the soft, caring gesture.

“Go ahead and fall asleep. I’ll get you back inside.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, brat.”

“Alright.”

And with the kiss still burning deep inside me, and the thought of his true, unwavering love in my heart, I drift off to sleep in his protective embrace.


	12. Lance Corporal's Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bam. Bitch. Finished. Finally finished this story! I'm super happy, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -morgancatlovey

A gentle touch right above my eyebrow slowly guides me back into consciousness as I pull the warm blanket around my body a little bit closer to me and lean into the light caress. Automatically feeling Levi’s warm chest against my cheek, I crack open an eyelid and turn my head up to look into his face. He has his eyes closed, and a serene expression woven onto his features. I really do want to stay here for a long while more, but through the corner of my eye I can see the sun peeking out over the horizon and slinking across the treetops.

“Levi. We should get up.” I cover my mouth as a jaw-popping yawn escapes my lips. “They probably need us to work today.”

He groans and covers his eyes with his hand for a second, then opens one to meet my eyes. “I wonder what shit story they made up.” He places his hand on the top of my head and runs it through the length of my hair over and over again. Starting to feel myself getting restless, I push myself up and peck him on the mouth before sneaking out of the sheets and padding over to the bathroom, smirking as his eyes follow me the whole way.

My hair hangs softly down over my face and seems like it wants to cooperate this morning, so I run my hand back through it and tuck the rest of it behind my ears. I turn the tap on and splash some cool water on my face to energize me a little more. After being cramped up in Levi’s office for three days, my body is itching to get out and do something. I don’t think I can even find it in myself to care if I get stuck shoveling horse manure from the stables today.... okay so maybe I care at least a tiny bit. As much as I like Levi, I can’t deny that I miss the other recruits. Even talking with Jean would make my day a least a little bit.

Levi enters the bathroom behind me, running his hands over my shoulders and hugging me from behind as he rests his chin on my shoulder. “How do you feel?”

I lean my head against his and realize through the small bit of adrenaline running through me at the thought of getting stuff done today, that I am a bit sore between my legs, but otherwise fine. “A little sore, but alright.”

“Good.” He kisses my shoulder before letting go of me. I hear him turn on the bath faucet behind me. “Do you want to bathe first?”

I give up on fiddling with my appearance in the mirror and turn to lean against the sink and face him. “I can. I won’t take too long.” I sigh comfortably and unbutton the couple of fastened buttons on my shirt, then fold the shirt neatly next to the washing supplies, knowing that Levi wouldn’t let me clean the damn shirt for anything. I walk up next to him and look out of the window, pretending not to feel his eyes raking across my skin. “You know, now that I think about it, you haven’t cleaned practically anything this week. It must be a record.”

“So what if I don’t like to live like the other shit stains in the castle?”

“I’m not insulting you. I think it’s a kinda cute.”

“If you think it’s so cute, then how about you let me clean you?”

“Go ahead.” I mumble to him, giving him a sidelong glance. Really it’s what I wanted from the beginning, I just wanted to dance around it and see his reaction. He catches on to my game and rolls his eyes at my light smirk.

“Get in, brat.”

I slip into the hot water until it reaches my shoulders, then place my arms up on the sides of the tub and lean back. Levi fills a small bucket near the faucet, then pulls up a small stool and sits behind me. I close my eyes and hum at him as he gently works his hands through my hair with a little bit of soap on his hands. After he rinses out my hair with the little bucket of water, he uses the soap again and rubs it over my shoulders and along my collarbones, delicately working any dirt away from my skin.

I let out a tiny gasp as his warm hands move down over my collarbones and palm over my breasts just as they reach the surface of the water. He rests his lips on the muscle of my shoulder, and I can feel his nose brush coyly against my skin.

“You smell incredible.” He whispers into my skin. “Take the soap with you when you go.” I hum in acknowledgement as I feel the light tickling sensation of him tracing his fingers over the underside of my breasts.

The scent of the soap lightly wafts about the room; the half feminine, half masculine scent that is both musky and sexy, yet floral and soothing calms my mind. I crack open my eyes as I feel some soft rays of sun coming through the window, warming us up as we sit there. With the sun shining through and the hot water around me, the heat is almost suffocating. With a deft hand, I reach up and flick open the latches on the window, then push the pane nearest to us out. I moan in relaxation as a soft breeze blows into the room and graces over my feverish skin; the cool, fresh smell of clean air mingling with the smell of the soap in a perfect mix.

I move my hand from the window and reach back to run my fingers back through Levi’s hair, stopping at the smooth skin on the nape of his neck. He leans his cheek into mine in a mini hug of sorts and kisses my shoulder again before moving along the side of the tub. He lifts my legs out of the water and runs the bar of soap down each one individually, not missing a single spot as he strokes me.

He hands me the soap and lets me finish with the rest as he trudges back into the other room to bring me my uniform. I rinse myself off with the rest of the water in the bucket, then pull the drain and step out of the soapy water, immediately finding myself wrapped in a fluffy towel and a protective pair of arms.

“I’m going to miss this.” Levi presses his lips to the shell of my ear. I turn and catch his lips in mine for a few brief seconds then pull away, looking up into his eyes.

“Me too. Are you going to take a bath before we leave?”

“No I took one last night. I actually want to eat breakfast in the lunchroom today... for once.”

I giggle and press my chest to his so I can keep the towel in place, then wrap my arms around his neck. He moves his hand down to my butt before moving past it to pick me up by my thighs. I laugh and kiss him for a few minutes, standing there and enjoying the feeling of him against me before I go.

After a couple of minutes, I pull away from him and let him put me down. He moves back into the other room to change, and I wrestle my straps into place over my uniform, then meet him by the bed.

“This doesn’t mean that I will go easy on you in sparring practice.” He jokingly warns as he walks behind me, surprising me as he lightly squeezes my ass as we exit his bedroom and stand in front of his office door.

“The same goes for you.” I smirk and twist the knob; moving out into the hallway and feeling myself already start to miss my time in Levi’s room with him, although I admittedly miss my friends a whole lot more.

We take a right and circle around to a new flight of stairs. At the bottom, I see the double doors leading into the mess hall. I move through them and feel myself well up with joy as I see all of my friends already sitting down at their tables and talking through tired yawns. Levi moves past me and picks up his food from the long table in front of all of the others. I follow suit and fill up a small tray, actually craving the stale bread and vegetable soup that I used to eat so often.

I start to walk over to my friends, but stop as I feel Levi’s hand on my shoulder. “We should probably ask that psychopath Hanji what she made up so our stories are straight. Sit at the Captain’s table with me today.”

I nod and follow after him, feeling Ymir’s questioning, neutral glare on my back. I turn and give her a meaningful glance before placing myself down on one of the old wooden benches along the table.

“Good morning (Y/n), Levi.” Erwin nods in greeting as he places his cup of brewed tea back down on the table.

“Oh! They’re here!” Hanji exclaims as she turns to the both of us. “You have to let me document everything, Levi.”

“Slow down you fucking lunatic, what did you tell them?”

“Tell who?” She cocks her head, and I can’t help but think that she looks like an owl with her glasses smooshed up against the bridge of her nose and her head tilted at an awkward angle.

“Everyone else, you dumb shit.”

“OH, well I said that you had to go on a trip to Mitras and visit the king to figure out some new contracts for the Survey Corps and stuff. You needed to bring (Y/n) with you as an adviser of sorts since Erwin and I would have to stay here and take care of everyone.”

“That’s actually not a shitty cover.”

“I know right?! Oh, hey (Y/n)? Did you find that book I put in Levi’s office?”

“W-what book?” I stutter, having been asked with food still in my mouth.

“You know, the book with all of the sex positions in it? The come-a-super-bra or something?”

Erwin raises his abnormally large eyebrows over his teacup and looks at Hanji and me questioningly as a piece of bread gets stuck in my throat and triggers a loud coughing fit. She just keeps on talking through my coughing.

“I had someone from the village come in and do those paintings for a pretty reasonable price! They were pretty good, weren’t they Levi?” She turns to him with an innocent smile that doesn’t match the insanity in her eyes. Levi fists the front of her shirt and raises her off of the bench, bringing her to his eyes.

“You little fucking-”

“Woah, woah there,” she holds her hands up in defense and laughs at Levi’s rage, “you can’t tell me you didn’t like them.”

“This isn’t about whether or not I like them, it’s about you and how you just invade every-fucking-body’s privacy.”

“Ugh, fine. Sorry (Y/n), I just wanted to see you two get together. The Lance Corporal’s cutie, you know what I mean?”

“Hanji, that is quite enough for one day.” Erwin pipes up as he shuffles his breakfast dishes back onto his tray and moves to stand back up.

“But-”

“I have an extra stack of paperwork in my office that I was going to wait until next week to give to you and Levi, but if you are offering to take care of it all early, then be my guest.”

Hanji shudders and Levi drops her back down onto the bench. She quickly shuts her mouth, then starts shoveling her breakfast into her mouth so she can get out of the lunchroom early. I give Levi a light smile and finish my breakfast next to him in comfortable silence.

 

Time Skip

 

It has been almost a week, and I have gotten back into my usual chores and duties around the dilapidated castle with an added amount of time between them to meet with Levi in his office to discuss “important Survey Corps business matters” every other day or so.

Right now I’m finishing up my shower in the women’s bathrooms so I can run up and meet Levi for a time just before I go to bed. He has been hinting at some sort of surprise he has for me, and I can’t help but admit that I’m burning with excitement to see what it is.

I quickly towel dry my hair and slip my clothes back on, leaving my straps off for better access. I close the bathroom door behind me and make my way up the stairs beside the courtyard doors and sneak through the Captain’s hallway until I reach Levi’s office. I knock three times and wait for him to say something, but when I don't hear anything, I hesitantly open the door.

I gasp in surprise as I see Levi sitting on top of his desk with his legs crossed and a dangerously sexy expression. He holds a small empty vial in his hands, and relaxes his expression a bit as he hops off of his desk.

“Shut the door and lock it behind you.” He demands in a husky tone.

As soon as I do, he strides over to me and shoves me against the door, kissing me roughly. I eagerly comply, my hands reaching up to thread through his hair. After about twenty seconds, I pull back for air and meet his eyes.

“What’s my surprise?”

“Impatient little brat, you’ll see.”

He keeps his eyes connected with mine, moving his hands down to grip my hips and keep me occupied as he keeps looking into my eyes. I wait for only a few more seconds, sucking an excited breath in as his silvery hues fade into a foresty, emerald green and little furry ears rise up from his hair to brush silkily against my fingers.

“It lasts for a whole night, if you’re up for it.”

I grasp his shoulders and jerk him onto my lips, passionately and hungrily kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away only to mutter, “hell yeah, I’m up for it.”

And the Lance Corporal’s Cutie and the Privileged Cadet’s Kitty spent the night trying out all of the new things they had learned from their new favorite book.


End file.
